


Their Ninja Way

by jellyfishandtuna, Katsudamn_x



Series: Of Our Own Devices [2]
Category: Naruto Shippuden, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit in later chapters, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Porn With Plot, Smut, viktor is as bad as kakashi when it comes to feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsudamn_x/pseuds/Katsudamn_x
Summary: Yuuri is missing. Viktor is loosing his mind over it.There relationship was just starting to really come together when a mission went wrong tears the two lovers apart. Will Viktor be able to save Yuuri from unknown kidnappers and will Yuuri be able to remember who he truly is? Or will the powers that be finally be able to rip them apart?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Four years later

He never stopped looking. Never stopped the search for his love and it had almost driven him to the point of madness. Most of the village had chipped in at one point to help him in the searching but it never seemed to yield any results. He was more thin now, hair grown past his shoulders that he kept in a ponytail but his eyes, they were much more cold than before. Yura had tried to do his best to help him but there was only so much that the now 18 year old could do. Viktor seemed like such a lost cause. 

"I don't think there is any hope."

"There is always hope." His voice sounding hollow as he answered Kakashi without even looking at the older male. He was now Hokage. A lot had happened in the last four years and if Yuuri was ever found, would need to be filled in on a lot. 

Viktor sighed softly, a black hole being pulled tight over his face as he started into the setting sun. There wasn't a night that went by that he didn't go looking for Yuuri.

A nation away in Suna the village hidden the sand a black haired male pushed his own hair back body moving slowly through alleyways he still didn't quite recall.

This was where Masaru had woken, had his name given back to him and been given a job. Nothing ever quite felt like home his copper optics roaming over the bland apartment has a sigh left his mouth. 

Suna was nice despite the heat but nothing ever seemed to feel like it should, his name even sounded hollow when spoken from others mouths. He supposed waking here with no name and injuries that should have killed him he was nothing more than unknown.

"Um..." It was a nervous sound that left Naruto's lips as he sat at the desk in Kakashi's office. The copy-nin doing nothing more than raising an eyebrow at him. He'd spied something on his last visit to Suna when had went and say Gaara but he didn't know if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"Then we have to go to Suna." It was a hollow voice that echoed through the room as Viktor looked out the window. 

"Well, I'm sure the Kazekage will have no trouble letting us search for one of our own in his village. It still has to be taken delicately." Kakashi was getting soft in his old age. "And there are questions. Where had he been the last four years? Why hasn't he tried to get into contact with anyone." 

"Does it matter?" Viktor hissed. 

"And we can't know what kind of an impact we will have on him if he had an unknown trauma and we try to drag him home."

Masaru woke the next morning moving slowly through the apartment, a small yawn has he stretched and pushed his hair out of his face. A small stretch of loose limbs and he turned on water to wash his face. A small yawn leaving his pale lips before Masaru finished fixing up his appearance and set out for the day.

His job wasn't glamorous the building he worked out was more for the young and female trying to earn money, but customers seemed to enjoy him. Lightly clad so to speak he carried a tray serving drinks to the patrons. One managing to lay a groping palm right at the edge of shorts that weren't long enough.

"Ah...sir please." Masaru felt his skin jump has he moved back.

They were starting to make plans to head to Suna. Kakashi and Naruto doing everything possible to let a mad as hell ice ninja know that they would bring Yuuri back in one piece. At least what was left of him. Naruto had managed to get a bird to Gaara and let him know just exactly what was going on. Gaara just being happy to see the blonde haired man once more. 

Gaara had made a few plans himself. Having several guards watching the younger male throughout the city. If Gaara's thoughts were in the right place, Yuuri most likely didn't even know who he was and it would be a tricky situation getting him to believe otherwise. 

"You can't keep me from him."

Masaru groaned as he felt yet another pull of his bottom before managing to move away from him has something prickled against his skin. Masaru had long legs and a lithe figure that made him appear different than other males, but he moved gracefully.

Copper optics moving through the room he caught several ninja out the corner of his eyes gaze following them and his head hurting in the next split second.

Fighting, blood, a rush of images he wasn't ready to process yet...or maybe ever four years and it had always been bits and pieces nothing concrete to his past.

Viktor was furious, almost foaming at the mouth. He watched from the Hokage tower and laced the floor. Kakashi had made sure to make sure that he had enough guards in place to keep Viktor from following them. 

"Bring your brother back, Itachi." Yuuri's mother all but begged. The older Uchiha nodded. Viktor thought it was funny that he and Sasuke got to go but he was left here. 

Once gone, he was able to leave the tower. Heading toward his favorite spot to skate and nothing more. He knew that Yuuri would most likely not remember anything about him, about them. It made his skin crawl. The ice froze as his skates formed and he once again danced on frozen water with no music. Yura watching from the sidelines with curious eyes.

It took them no time at all to make it to suna the kazekage looking to them with curious optics has he settled paperwork on his desk." I assumed the silver haired one would be coming?" And though he understood what the other males were doing here his focus was on Naruto giving him a soft smile before telling them where he worked.

Masaru pushed his hair back once more a low black button up and the same shorts has before clung to his body. The ninjas that were hanging around yesterday seemed to be nowhere in sight

"It would have been more trouble than it was worth." Itachi answered him before he took the paperwork and the rest of the teamed to where Yuuri worked. Naruto stayed behind of course because time with Gaara was limited as it were. 

"This had to be done with a delicate hand." Itachi spoke to the rest of them as they made their way toward Yuuri's apartment, having been told by a co-worker that he had went home for the night. A knock on his door but Itachi made sure that all of the bases of escape were covered in case something went wrong.

Masaru heard a knock before he could even shrug off the dirty clothes of the day, copper optics turning to the male who stood in front of him. A curious look to his features." Yes can I help you?"

Masaru looked like Yuuri for sure his own hair seemed just a tad bit longer than his ears and was styled backwards, no glasses resting on his features and the slight break of a symbol seen through the lace on his shoulder.

"Yes, we are looking for Masaru." Itachi was quick to arch a brow at his younger brother. Everything looked the same but he could tell the difference in a heartbeat and he knew something was wrong. "May we come in?" They had brought someone that was a specialist in trauma with them just to be on the safe side. 

After a few minutes, he allowed them into the apartment where they all took seats around the small living room. Itachi was the first to speak, being as gentle as possible as he spoke of how his name was really Yuuri, how a mission had went bad and they had been looking for him for the last 4 years. Even if Masaru didn't remember, something Itachi said might have sparked a memory.

Masaru ....or was he Yuuri looked over the older male with a small frown on his features. He knew it was a possibility because he knew  
he hadn't always been Masaru it was just a name given to him because he needed one.

A mission going bad his optics looked to scars only he would know, but thinking of whatever came before only made his head hurt slender digits pushed back his hair.

The trauma expert moved closely using his chakra to examine where he could.

"He is a marvel." The trauma expect looked back at Itachi and smiled. "There is some swallowing on the frontal lobe and a bit more in the back but other than that, everything appears normal. If he agrees to it, we can take him home for further testing and treatment." Itachi nodded before he asked Yuuri if that would be something that he would want to do. 

Back in the hidden leaf, Viktor was back in his apartment, pacing the floor. Hair pulled back once more in a ponytail before he snapped his fingers. Maaka tilted her head as he darted to the bathroom. If Yuuri didn't remember who he was, he really wasn't going to remember Viktor with his long hair.

Yura seemed to get what Viktor intended before he did it." He knew you when you first joined anbu and you kept it long. If anything the older memories might be easier for him." The teenagers voice sounded bored has he flipped through the magazine.

In Suna Yuuri could only tilt his head asking that until they knew more that he not be addressed has Yuuri. It felt foreign and familiar at the same time

He frowned as he heard Yura's voice echo into the bathroom and he knew that some part of the smaller male was right. Annoying but right and he couldn't help but sigh. All manner of plan now forgotten as he moved back into the living room. "Well, I'm sorry that this hasn't hit you as hard as it has me." Viktor seemed to snap. Yura had shone little to no emotion when Yuuri had first disappeared. 

 

Yura looked up to him before the magazine was snapped close and he moved. Slender frame out the door without another word to be said. Perhaps he hadn't shown it to the other male but Yura had been worried about it from day one. 

Whispers clung to village about how Yuuri was alive and returning home,

They were nothing more than whispers and rumors. He had completely ignored Yura's little teenage pout attack the night that he'd blown up in him. It was all too much for him to handle. 

Viktor had had a completely emotional breakdown the second year that Yuuri had been missing. He had pushed not only his body but also his mind to the brink of exhausted. Chakra drain had almost killed him. Almost a month in the hospital and now... Now he couldn't bring himself to believe that his lover was truly found and being brought home. It was too much. He locked himself away in his apartment so he wouldn't have to hold out hope.

Their arrival cane announced almost a week late Yuuri had offers to settle in Suna before he could leave to something he couldn't remember. 

Standing at the leaf village entrance Yuuri looked up with confusion written across his face. He knew this but it felt faded like something he couldn't quite grab.

Itachi had promised proof of where he came from and what his life had been like before.

Word had been sent ahead to his Mother and to Yura, it seemed that Itachi would be bring him straight to the compound and nowhere else. It seemed the logical thing to do. 

Yuuri's mother did her best to keep her nerves at bay as she and Yuuri stayed by the gates. She wanted to run up and hug him but was told that Yuuri needed to make the first move. It was heartbreaking and all she wanted to do was hold her son.

The leaf village entrance brought confusion to his thoughts, optics turning to face an elder woman who seemed near tears and a grouchy blonde teenager who looked surprised. Itachi stopped looking at them and motioning to Yuuri who only seemed lost. A small bow before he spoke "Hello my name is Masaru, I was told you might know something about my past." 

Yura looked to the male who approached them a little slimmer then when he had left and his hair wasn't has short but that had to be his sensei.

Kakashi knocked on Viktor's door." He's heading to the compound even if you can't approach surely you want to see if he's real."

He heard the knock on the door but couldn't bring himself to answer. Letting his chakra do it for him in a line that flowed from his position on the couch. "Of course I want to see him and I know he's real but he's not Yuuri anymore." Viktor had been on several missions where someone had received head trauma and it was always a slow and painful healing process for all those involved. 

"He isn't him." He rose from the couch, his tone a little more cold than it was the day before and Kakashi was able to tell that Viktor was losing himself.

"So get to know who he is now. If Yuuri's there than he's waiting Viktor. Surely with has big of a sap has you are you would want to romance him all over again. Unless you've changed your mind." With that Kakashi was gone a smirk hiding under his features.

Yuuri...Masaru was greeted by the older woman first saying she had missed him greatly. Itachi broke the news that this was his mother which caused Yuuri to go wide eyed and apologize. He hoped that his name would be okay for now until he was used to his original name

"I'm Yuri... Yura as I am called around here." He gave a bow because he knew Itachi would cream him later if he didn't. "I'm sorta like your adopted brother." He didn't really wanna say son because that would be weird and he didn't think of Viktor in a father light. He was too much of an asshole. "And don't apologize. You were always strange." He slowly began to walk to the kitchen.   
Romance him all over again. And there was nothing wrong with being a sap. Kakashi was a bigger one than he was. He huffed once the hokage had left and he couldn't help but frown at himself. No... For now he would stay away. There would be nothing worse than throwing this into the mix. So instead of going to the compound like his heart waiting, Viktor went to their spot to skate.

Kakashi shook his head the stubborn male ignoring what he said, appearing beside Itachi to frown he arrived to hear Yuuri decline to stay in the compound.

"I'm sorry I do..don't mean to seem rude but I would be more comfortable in town." He eventually got them to agree if he stayed for dinner to which he agreed.

Kakashi couldn't help but arch a brow and made the necessary arrangements to have the young male set up in an apartment of his own. Yup... This was going to take some getting use to and in a way, he couldn't blame Viktor for his he felt at the moment. 

He had landed one jump. Miscalculated the next and landed almost flat on his face. A fist hit the ice with enough force that it cracked. He hates this. He hates that he was being a coward, he hated that Yuuri had been taken away from him and he hated the idea of having to open old wounds again to get Yuuri to fall in love with him again. 

But... What could be do?

Yuuri settled into the small apartment staying with ease in the lightly furnished a small bag pressed to the side has he moved. for a shower.

White tile that shone better than anything he had back in suna and it brought back a memory. Platinum hair framing a face, a tall frame pushing him against tile...all he could do was flush and shake his head.

Something sweet is what Yuuri had wished for after his shower and it had him wondering town a few people greeted him but he could only explain so much

It had taken him several moments to recover from his meltdown on the ice, moving to the bank and setting on the grass. This was ridiculous and even he couldn't understand why he was avoiding someone that he loved so much... Well, at the moment it wasn't really him was it. He sighed softly before he made his way into town. 

At the sweets stall where Yuuri was, he would be able to overhear giggles and whispering from some of the younger girls as the former ANBU member walked around. It wasn't unusual for Viktor to come into this part of the market but he wasn't normally along. "I heard he's available now." One of the girls giggled as she licked her candies. "It's a shame that he gave up his ANBU status. I hear he had a breakdown and went nuts."

Yuuri overheard the conversation has he ate the dango treat, but honestly it took him a moment to spot who the females were speaking of. Slender digits pushing back his own hair so copper optics could gain a better view.

Platinum hair that brushed past lean shoulders, a slender frame that looked has if he hadn't been eating well, but he was handsome. Handsome enough that the moment eye contact was made he felt himself flush and look away. An almost guilty look like he had been mentally undressing the older male ...

Their eyes met...

They met and for a moment Viktor felt it was like they were meeting again sit the first time. Yuuri and his damn dango. But he couldn't stop the smile that spread his lips at the fact that he flushed before looking away. He had to hold himself back from rushing toward the younger male, scooping him into his arms and giving him a longing kiss. 

He grabbed the little bag of treats for Maaka and began the walk back to his apartment. True he hadn't been eating well but when you spend your every waking breath looking for the person you love, some things tend to take a backseat. Yuuri would probably be furious with him for not taking care of himself but at the moment He wasn't there. 

Well... Not really anyway

Yuuri saw the male turn away from him and for some reason that hurt, a small frown on his face has he turned himself and made it back to the apartment. Something had felt so familiar about being in those sapphire optics but it was nothing.

The next day he was shown tons of pictures though he felt some where hidden from him a small smile as he tried to understand who he was.

He was perched outside the window as he watched them try memory play with Yuuri. This wasn't going to work and he already knew it but how do you tell that to a bunch of stubborn jackasses. That's when it hit him that maybe he was being one too. He shook his head before he landed on the ground like a cat, he didn't make a sound. 

As he walked to the apartment door, he couldn't help but sigh. This could work or it could backfire. He just didn't know which one scared him the most. Itachi and Kakashi were the ones inside with Yuuri and they were the ones no doubt keeping certain pictures hidden but Viktor was going to remedy that. 

He knocked on the door and waited.

His mother was overly excited about the scenes she showed him, and Itachi seemed to be nowhere in sight as the knocking reached their ears Yuuri made his own offer to answer the door.

Memories seemed to want to form and he could almost recall exactly what his mother has been talking about, but honestly it made his head swim. Opening the door he came face to face with the stranger from yesterday." Oh miss Hiroko is in the other room should I get her for you?" He offered a smile

He twirled around when he heard the door opening. Hair flowing down his shoulders just like it had been when they had first met all those years ago. A small smile played on his lips before he spoke. "My name Viktor Nikiforov." He said with a bow before he looked back into Yuuri's copper hues. "I am not here to see Ms. hiroko. I am here to see you."   
They hadn't mentioned that Yuuri had taken on a new name to him but he could guess that it wasn't the same as when he had left.

Yuuri felt his head fall to the side obvious confusion written across his soft features."Um..I'm sorry to tell you I'm suffering from a head injury so I will probably be a disappointment." He chewed on his lip nervously for a few seconds before speaking again." My name is Masaru." It rolled off his tongue but it wasn't the same as his original name.

He hide his frown well. The person that looked like his Yuuri, and talked like his Yuuri wasn't his Yuuri. "It is a pleasure, Masaru." A smile flashed across his face, brilliant and damming at the same time. "I have come to offer you skating lessons. It is quite relaxing and may be able to help you with your memory loss." 

It was a long shot but Viktor was willing to try.

Ice skating that thought alone seemed to make Yuuri puzzled but he agreed telling his mother he would return for dinner. Wearing a crop top that mocked his ninja outfit and a pair of jeans that were rather nice on him the scar from the fight was visible.

Almost star shaped any one who laid eyes on it could guess why Chris had declared him dead. Yuuri looked up lashes almost seemed to bat." Viktor? Hm that's a nice name" Yuuri's accent heavily detected on the way he said the older male's name

He smiled softly as he started to walk toward the pond. It was a comfortable silence. Hm... They were back to the comfortable silence part of their relationship. Did they even have a relationship anymore? He sighed softly before turning around. 

"Thank you. You have a very nice name as well." His accent thick as he spoke, doing his best to control his emotions and try not to let Yuuri know that this was painful.

Yuuri gave a smile soft and almost knowing, but has he looked out to the ice you could see the confusion written across his features."I've never been ice skating, I'm afraid you'll need to forgive me for clinging to you." 

Slowly he pulled himself to stance looking to older male for guidance because Yuuri was at a loss for how any of this worked.

He couldn't help but smile, his own memories came flooding back to him in a rush. The first time they had ever skated together. It wasn't far from how they were doing now. He lightly laid his hand on top of Yuuri's hip and cooed lightly at the touch. Well, to himself.   
"I will teach you. You just have to trust me."

Yuuri didn't understand why but those words spoken in just that way led him to trust the other male. A small content hum leaving him, Viktor's palm gliding over his shoes to make skates that shone like diamonds.

Sometime later he had felt his body trip and push closely against Viktor's he wasn't horribly clumsy but his body felt more at ease when he was near the older male. A small hum leaving his mouth

He couldn't help the smile that escaped his lips. He couldn't help but wish that this was all just a bad dream and that he could wake up from it. Yuuri was probably feeling the same way. There was a content him of his own leaving his lips as they continued to skate. It felt just like it needed to. 

It was sometime before Viktor said that it was time to stop. Hoping against hope. They now set on the bank, watching the sun go down. "Did it help?" His accent thick but his voice was distant.

"You knew me before this didn't you?" Yuuri's gaze was questioning slender digits playing with a string that didn't exist. His copper optics locking on sapphire." It's well not that your name or even the skating makes me recall you, but something tells me to trust you. That you know me better than I know myself anymore. That probably sounds silly." Yuuri twitched his nose and slowly began to rise

"I did." His tone soft as he spoke. Not having the harshness as before. "I've known you a lifetime and yet not at all." he sounded sad at that but his smile was as sincere as he could muster it. "And you can trust me. I would never do anything to cause you harm."

Yuuri felt a flush over take his features copper optics lost on sapphire before his palm touched Viktor's and he offered a smile."I'm sorry I can't fully recall who you are, I'm not even sure I'm worth it but I hope you'll wait until I know."

Viktor couldn't help but to smile. "I waited a lifetime for you the first time." He probably knew that he was saying to much as he took Yuuri's hand and kissed the knuckles softly. "It shouldn't be too hard for me to wait again, Masura." 

"My name was Yuuri if you want you can call me that." Yuuri stood offering the older male a small bow, and crimson painting his cheeks. Sure he had asked everyone else to call him the older name but Viktor looked pain when he said masaru.

He returned the small bow as a smile crossed his lips. He didn't say anything as he watched the smaller male walk away and he couldn't help but feel a great deal of loss by not having him in his arms. It felt real agAin but to have it slip away so quickly. Viktor had done nothing but blame himself into a downward spiral of hate and depression for the last four years. It was going to take a miracle to help him now.

Kakashi approached him a knowing look in his eyes before he placed a warm palm against his shoulder." He remembers you, it may not seem like he does but he loves you rather he can recall why or not. He's shown more towards you than he has his family."

 

Yuuri made his way home to the small flat staring at th palm the older male had placed his lips against. It felt warm and so familiar he almost wanted to ask what they were. Shaking his head he gave a small sigh

"I know." But there was something cold in Viktor's voice as he spoke and Kakashi nodded like he actually understood the pain he was going through... And maybe Kakashi did understand but it didn't make it feel any better. He'd lost Yuuri once. He didn't know if he could do it again. 

"You know...." Yura had somehow made it into Yuuri's new apartment and would most likely startle him to death but he didn't care. "I know you don't remember who you are right now but I hated you for so long after you were gone. I didn't really understand what was happening and no one would give me answers."

Yuuri looked surprised but unlike before crystal shards didn't dance across his skin or form at his fingertips. Copper optics looking to the younger male, he spoke with a scowl on his features has if Yuuri was the blame for everything."I'm not exactly sure what I was before the loss but I'm sorry if I'm the cause of any pain.

He huffed a little. Yura had gotten so Well At controlling his chakra thanks to Yuuri's training. With Sasuke gone and Itachi not caring enough, Yura had mostly clung to Yuuri's mother. "It's not your fault." He shrugged his shoulders a little. "I didn't have anyone to look up to when you were kidnapped and Viktor spent all his time moping and looking for you "

Yuuri's optics went wide at the words the platinum stranger had moped for him." Was he...were we together?" Yura probably wasn't as well versed in adult politics or what they were trying to keep from the male.

 

Itachi looked over to Kakashi a heavy frown directed at him before he pushed Kakashi slightly back into his chair." What did you tell Viktor Kashi?" The nick name rolled off his tongue.

He wrinkled his nose. "And it was disgustingly sweet." Yura felt he had the right to know. "He did everything in his power to find you and the people that took you but it didn't work. I think he'd have up hope." Yura stuck his hands in his pockets. 

He fell back into the chair with a smirk playing on lips behind his mask. "I told him the truth. What everyone wants to hide from Yuuri is probably the one thing that would help him heal." He patted his thighs gently.

Itachi raised a brow knowing exactly what the older male was trying to do, crimson spinning into view has he pulled down the older males mask." Kakashi you promised you wouldn't interfere in this." A knee pressed dangerously close to the hokage has he narrowed his gaze.

Yuuri felt the flush fill his features no wonder the older male had wanted him to recall something so desperately." Tomorrow is my first day of treatment I hope I can fain something back to apologize to you all properly."

He couldn't help but arch a brow at those beautiful spinning eyes. The smirk gone from his lips as he actually took on a more serious look. "He has the right, Tachi." His tone soft, that voice that was only reserved for the man above him. His hands pressing into the tender flesh of his plump bottom. 

Yura wrinkled his nose once again. "I don't really believe you have anything to apologize for. It wasn't your fault the mission went sour and you were kidnapped. Hell, we all searched but none as hard as the idiot."

Yuuri looked down his optics tracing each line in the floor before he nodded." Still I feel like everyone expects me to gain something that's remained lost to me for the last four years. What if I never do?"

Itachi felt the press of warm palms trailing against muscles skin and he groaned." You're supposed to be the hokage not fondling your ninja in the office Kashi." He knew what was happening

"Then you relearn stuff I guess." Yura wasn't really the best person for this kind of talk. He was still unsure about a lot of things himself in life. "But you're welcomed back and no one expects you to do more than you want too." 

He chuckled softly 1st Itachi's words. His hands needing a little harder. "Well, as hokage, I can pretty much do as I want too huh." His tone playful.

Itachi gave him a look those crimson optics spinning wildly before he moved off off the older male."Well since you didn't listen I suppose I won't let your fondling get you out of trouble." Itachi smirked before he turned walking out of the hokage's office.

Yuuri gave a soft nod before bidding Yura goodnight, a quick shower and he was off to his mattress to relax.

Kakashi did nothing more than arch a brow before he groaned. Spinning in his chair he almost sounded like he was whining as Itachi moved away. He'd get him tonight when they were home. 

Today was better. It was the best day that he had had in a long time. His own shower taken before he sat on his couch and flipped through the channels. He was bored. Maaka looking at him like an idiot for a moment before he looked at her. "You wanna go see him." 

She gave a happy bark.

Yuuri had woke bathing once again and fixing tossed hair before a small sigh escaped. Treatment would take place later on and he wasn't sure if he was ready...or even what they planned to do.

An hour later he was up and dressed in something comfortable, almost like what he would train in...not that Yuuri even recalled having ninja training anymore

They bounced out the door early that morning. Viktor rarely found joy in taking Maaka out anymore but this time... This time he might be able to enjoy the walk considering. Kakashi had told him about Yuuri not staying in the compound and it didn't take him long to find the new apartment. 

Several moment laters, there was a light stretching at Yuuri's door followed by a small happy bark. Maaka knew who he was and missed him greatly.

Yuuri heard scratching at his door causing his head to tilt and breakfast go ignored. Moving from the small table into the opening of his apartment. The door moving back and in moments he was on the floor being licked to death by a rather large dog

She tackled him, knocking him to the floor and attacking his face with kisses. Small doggie whimpers escaping her as she loved on her Yuuri. "I think she missed you." Viktor finally came to the door with a light chuckle on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

The leaf village always seemed to quiet down when the sun set, and it drew closer to time for his first treatment in hopefully recovering who he was.

Copper optics roamed over the dog who seemed to refuse to leave his side to the platnum haired owner who kept flashing smiles. He was confused not that he meant to be but losing everything had that effect on him.

They had explained the first treatment to Viktor and it seemed to be fairly cut and dry to say the least bit he still had his resolve about it. Kakashi had mentioned an old method of regaining one's self and Viktor seemed to like that idea but where he was Itachi's ward, the older Utchia had say. Blasted laws. 

He had been confided to sit in the waiting room. As mundane and boring as it were. Maaka firmly planted at his feet. He didn't know how long this was going to last but Yuuri had already been living in a haze for four years.

Yuuri gave one more pat to the caramel colored pup before offering Viktor a smile has he was called away. The nurse prattling on about a health exam before beginning and that he would need to stay over night once finished.

It wasn't that Yuuri wanted to do this only the thought sort of terrified him, but Itachi had insisted it was needed. Something along delaying it longer reduced how much they could get back

He tapped his fingers in an annoyed fashion against the arm of the chair. Where they weren't married, it was hard for Viktor to get the rights to be able to do anything and thus qasnt able to do much but wait. It was getting on his nerves but he couldn't help but flash a smile when he noticed that Yuuri was petting on Maaka and she seemed to be enjoying it herself. Tail wagging and tongue out. It made him have more hope than he did.

Yuuri felt his body stripped bare and a small gown offered to him he had nothing to do but listen to what they said. 

Itachi held the rights to Yuuri's treatment has not only family but the leader of the clan, his crimson optics focused on Viktor. Noting the younger male looked less than pleased

He chuckled lightly before he returned the icy state back to Itachi. "He doesn't like being exposed in public." There was a great many things burned into the male's mind about his boyfriend. Things he had to wait until Yuuri was better to even begin to express. He growled a little but kept it to himself. He still wasn't eating like he should have been but at least he was sleeping better than he was. Maaka looked between the two and hugged before waddling back over to Yuuri and laid at his feet.

Yuuri looked back between the two males clearly the gown being placed over his skin didn't bother him nor did being bare. Things had changed? Or perhaps it was because he wasn't the proper Yuuri the one Viktor seemed so keen to protect.

A nurse walked in offering them all a smile." I'm sorry to say I need you two and the pup to leave this is a risky process and needs to be controlled as much has we can. I will be out every so often to provide updates.

Viktor couldn't help but frown. Maybe things had changed. Yuuri wasn't his Yuuri or at least this Yuuri wasn't his Yuuri. He clicked his tongue and rose, Maaka slow to follow but she finally left with her master in tow. Itachi seemed to give the nurse a basic rundown before he left as well. 

Viktor didn't really know if he could take four more years of trying to figure out who this new Yuuri was. He was still the old Yuuri, buried under all the layers of the new life he had started without his consent or control but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. He somehow found his way to the cemetery. Or wasn't a place he came often. A small headstone under a tree and he sat down in the grass. "It's been awhile."

Yuuri watched Viktor leave and it hurt to see him leave but he said nothing has he was escorted to the other room and it started.

Itachi kept his gaze on Viktor sure the younger male wanted to take over the medical choices for Yuuri, but has his brother Itachi didn't have to give over that right.

He locked at the same amount of blue flowers that were littered around the grave. "I've sorry that it's taken me so long to come by and visit. I've... I've been busy. Ninja stuff and whatnot." he sighed softly. "Actually, it's been pretty rough... Mom." Viktor never knew his real Mother but he remembers fondly the woman that tried to raise him.

He locked at the same amount of blue flowers that were littered around the grave. "I've sorry that it's taken me so long to come by and visit. I've... I've been busy. Ninja stuff and whatnot." he sighed softly. "Actually, it's been pretty rough... Mom." Viktor never knew his real Mother but he remembers fondly the woman that tried to raise him.

The procedure went on for a total of four hours the first treatment when Yuuri woke his head felt like it was spinning and his face burned. Copper optics spinning to crimson has his sharingan came into focus. Locking to metal that held above him to show an odd burn had formed on his face. Tender to the touch.

Distantly he could hear someone yelling and the person responding that it was a chakra infused burn and would take some time to heal.

Viktor was as furious as a person could be when he heard that the procedure had went somewhat sour. Did It actually even help other than giving him a burn all his body. It took another hour before he was released to go home. Viktor being careful as he helped him out on his jacket. "Where would you like to go?" His voice sounded hollow and sad but there was nothing that could be done. All they could hope for was that this worked.

Itachi rolled his optics the sharingan activating was a good sign recalling his ninja skills could help. Besides only Yuuri's face had been burnt it would heal.

Yuuri looked tired his optics looking to Viktor who he tilted his head to not quite understanding what the other male wanted. It was clear by his features his brain wasn't quite there at the moment

All he did was smile softly. "Come on. I'll take you home." He had meant it in the most innocent of ways. His own mind going over everything that had happened in the last four years and he was reluctant to let Yuuri out of his sight. "Are you hungry?" His tone quiet as they walked out of the hospital. It was going to be rough but he was up to the challenge of helping his love heal.

Yuuri still seemed unable to form a proper way to answer but he stayed in Viktor's sight. Being only the day after it had taken some convincing of the staff to let Yuuri leave with the older male. Palms moving to rub at his eyes and wonder where his glasses were...he wore those right?

And this was Viktor...his...sensei? That seemed right but wrong at the same time.

"Here." He reached into his pocket and handed the smaller male his glasses. It tugged at his heart the way that Yuuri was so willing to trust him and not really knowing why. They stopped at his favorite diner before getting it to go and then heading home. Well, to Yuuri's apartment. His new apartment. There wasn't really anything that Viktor could do beside wait. "This use to be your favorite." He said with a small smile on his lips.

It took Yuuri a moment to gain his bearings once inside, his optics scanning the food before he spoke." You aren't leaving are you?" Yuuri felt his voice crack knowing that he didn't want Viktor to leave but he couldn't place why

There was another small smile that crossed his lips as they headed toward Yuuri's apartment. "I will only leave it you ask." He risked the moment of taking the smaller male by the hand and giving it a small squeeze. He didn't want to leave Yuuri but staying caused him pain in a way but he wanted nothing more than to be next to him for as long as Yuuri would have him. "Come on. Let's get you fed and your bandage changed."

Yuuri could only nod his head still stinging has he moved further into the small apartment disrobing the scarf that wrapped around his neck. Slender digits barely brushing the newly formed burn and giving a sharp hiss has he touched it.

Ignoring the pain has he began to eat dinner Viktor refusing to leave his side, but he hurt and couldn't properly thank the older male

"You don't have to hide from me." His tone soft as he spoke, taking more of the way that Yuuri was hiding his pain. After they finished eating, Viktor was the one that cleaned up before setting a little bag on the table. "This is a cream for your burn. If you allow me to help you, I can put it on for you."

Yuuri felt his lip turn to a pout palms clenching at his side has the bandage was removed." I look horrid don't I sensei?" Yuuri couldn't quite place why that name felt right. His copper optics moving to the side the long silver locks causing him to smile.

 

Viktor stilled when he heard Yuuri call him sensei. He wouldn't let his heart get away with him. "No. You look like a ninja." There was a wide smile that crossed his lips before he dipped his hands into the cream and slowly began to lather Yuuri's burnt neck.

Yuuri tilted his head up showing the older male his neck so he could have better access." Why does my head hurt so much Sensei?" Yuuri's operation going a little over his head at the moment.

The cream was far more soothing than he had thought a small moan escaping his pale lips.

The moan... Oh creators he couldn't deal with this but he sucked it up for good measure. A little bit of ice chakra flowing through his hands probably didn't help matters. 

"They are rearranging things. " His tone soft as he spoke as he reached for more cream. "Trying to uncluttered your house so to speak. They have me some medicine for you to take as well that will help with that but it might put you too sleep."

"But Sensei I don't wanna go to sleep, you've just barely got back from a mission right?" Clearly some of his memories had resurfaced and he wasn't quite sure what time he was in." Yo...you're gonna stay the night with me aren't you?" Yuuri bit his lip slowly shifting his gaze.

Yuuri couldn't help how he was reacting for all he knew he could be seventeen again and expecting his Sensei to stay close. The longer hair didn't help change this thought.

He chuckled softly. "That's right and you did an amazing job on the mission." Gods this hurt. Yuuri was back to being his younger self and it was a painful thing for Viktor to have to go through again but Gods when he chewed on his bottom lip. "And I promise to stay with you the night." another small dose of cream on the back of his neck and Viktor was regretting that he might be taking advantage of him.

Yuuri gave a broad smile letting the older male replace the bandages on his neck." It's so nice to see you again sensei I haven't seen you in so long."

Yeah it wasn't ideal but Yuuri knew who Viktor was and that should could count for something.

He couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips or the small sheen of tears that sparkled in his eyes. "It's good to see you too." The bandage was placed with care as he worked with gentle hands. "I promise never to leave you again."

Slender digits moved through his hair messing up the ebony locks on his head before standing up and placing the dishes away he knew nothing else seemed to add up but Viktor made sense and he was okay with that body stretching once they were placed away.

He couldn't help but watch Yuuri with careful eyes. Everything seemed to be happening too fast for his liking. After so long, he knew it wouldn't be easy but he had no idea that it would be this hard. "What do you remember?" His tone curious as he spoke as he stayed sat on the stool.

Yuuri felt his copper gaze turn to the older male a soft smile on his lips." You invited me for training before I left on my mission and I did so well you kissed me on my cheek." The memory Yuuri recalled was several months before their first kiss.

His body stretching has he moved back into the small living room, it was still fairly early but he knew who Viktor was and somewhat how he felt

He blinked at the words that escaped Yuuri's lips. He was 17 again. His eyes were downcast as Yuuri walked into the living room. At least he remembered something. "Do you remember your name" He rose and stood there for a moment before following the smaller male and taking his normal seat on the couch. He knew that it was cheesy movie time just by the Yuuri was acting.

"Well of course my names Yuuri?" His head fell to the side but when Yuuri went to his stuff he couldn't find the movies he was looking for. A palm flew to his forehead a small groan of pain leaving his mouth. Something wasn't right he wasn't seventeen again.

Crashing sounds could be heard has he hit the floor a small whine leaving his lips.

"Yuuri." Viktor hadn't gotten up in time to catch him but he was quite to make it to his side. Straddling his waist and his hands cupping the smaller male's face. "Breathe for me, my love." One hand moved to quickly find the small bottle of medicine that was in his pocket. "Yuuri. Look at me." He fought to keep the panic from his voice. As he stroked his thumb against Yuuri's cheek, opening the bottom with his other hand. This wasn't going to be easy, not by a long shot.

Yuuri felt the pill be coaxed down his throat optics opening and then falling shut it seemed sleep found him to easily after swallowing. His palms pressed flat to the floor has his whole body untensed and his breathing evened out.

Viktor sighed softly. She said those pills would knock him on his ass. A small moment to press his head against Yuuri's shoulder before he moved, gently picking him up in his arms and packing him to his bed.

Yuuri didn't wake until far into the night his head throbbing and his neck felt sticky. Copper optics scanning the room until the landed on a male not far from him. Viktor what was sensei doing here they didn't have training. Shaking his head no he didn't train anymore did he?

"Hey." It didn't take him long to reach the bed. Bottle of water in hand and it gave when he sat down on the edge. "Yuuri, shaking your head isn't gonna help." He rested his hand on the back of his love's neck and rose him gently, the bottle to his lips. "But you have to start talking about what you remember. That's what the doctor told me."

Yuuri felt the water run over chapped lips a small sound of approval leaving his mouth before he swallowed and relaxed." My mother, my clan, my name it's all fragmented and broken." His head felt like it was splitting into.

Yuuri could tell Viktor wanted something from him, wanted him to remember everything they were before he was presumed dead.

He soothed him softly. "It's okay." A hand was gently running through ebony locks before more weight pushed on the bed and Viktor was laying down beside him. Water resting on the bedside table. It hurt still. It might always hurt but he gave a small nonetheless. 

"It's going to feel broken for a long time." He wasn't about to rush Yuuri into doing something that might set him back. "And I know it's frustrating." Yuuri would be able to tell just how tired Viktor was now that he was so close.

Yuuri could see the hurt and tired lines stretched across his features a small frown on his face before slender digits pushed his hair back." I know who you are Viktor it's just..." Yuuri didn't know what it was but he was at a loss

He smiled softly but even it looked tired, worn. "You remember me. That's good enough." He closed his eyes for a brief moment but didn't open them again. "You are starting to piece the puzzle back together and that's what matters. It takes time."


	3. Chapter 3

The medicine had made him sick the burning on his skin only amplified but his head no longer hurt at least not this morning. Palms pushing through sweat dampened locks before looking to the side." Viktor?" His voice cracked sending him into a coughing fit.

Brown curls bounded onto the small cot trying to lick the younger male into feeling healthier. Yuuri whining though he liked the pooch it hurt to much.

"Maaka. You will hurt him." Viktor's voice rang through the small apartment, bringing Yuuri a bottle of water. He didn't like the fact that his love was in so much pain and cursed the treatment for it. He sat on the edge of the bed, lightly rubbing small circles on the small of Yuuri's back in hopes that it made the smaller male feel a little better.

Yuuri released a breath letting Viktor's actions take him into a relaxed state." Itachi said I have another one next week. Treatment that is." Yuuri gave a small smile moving to place his body back against the wall to relax.

He couldn't help the small smile that crossed his own lips but it was more along the lines of Yuuri smiling at him. "Would you like me to be there" His tone soft as he spoke.

"It's painful for you isn't it? I do not wish to cause you discomfort Sensei." Yuuri moved slowly pushing his palms against the floor and relaxed his shirt slightly unbuttoned as he gave a content hum

He shook his head. "Its painful for me because you are in pain. Not any other way." He didn't know if his words would make that much sense but he smiled just the same. "We are all happy and relieved to have you home."

Yuuri could only nod palms moving to mess with the white shirt that latched to his skin. His copper optics moving to the side before he relaxed and looked to Viktor. Flashbacks trying to enter his mind, but they only made him flush.

He arched a brow with the way that Yuuri was looking at him and he couldn't help but chuckle as he noted the red tint to his cheeks. "Something on your mind." Viktor was always a curious creature, even now.

"I...ah..um." A small gulp passed and it was clear he had something on his mind but he couldn't voice what he wanted to. Slender digits dropping his shirt, Yurio had said they were lovers before...what did that make them now.

He couldn't help but bark a laugh at Yuuri's reaction to his question. He was still the small awkward Yuuri that Viktor loved and adored with all his heart. "Must have been one hell of a naughty thought."

Those same copper optics went wide like he was sure the older male was reading his mind. In what Yuuri recalled they were still in the innocent stages he couldn't fathom his sensei wanting to do anything naughty to him. 

Yuuri looked away unable to meet such an intense gaze has he stammered on about not knowing what Viktor was talking about. The smooth trail of his stomach showing

His laugh grew into nothing more than giggles and it felt good to actually be able to laugh again. "I've missed you dearly." His tone was playful and honest as he spoke before he moved to stand in front of the smaller male. " May I miss You?" He remember asking that same question when he and Yuuri first starting dating

Yuuri couldn't help but turn his gaze back curiosity winning over has he nodded his head yes. Wondering where he would be able to touch, silver locks looked so soft palms moving to brace him forward lips puckered as he waited for the subtle press of Viktor back to him

He chuckled a low rumbling sound as he wrapped his arms around a slender waist and leaned forward to kiss Yuuri's soft lips. It was different this time because Viktor wasn't going out on missions and it felt a little like starting over only it wasn't. Yuuri still tasted like his old self.

Yuuri felt Viktor framing his body to wall and consuming him, wrapping like ice to smother his flame. His palms moving to press into a broad chest and ground him. So good, familiar in a way it had no right to be. Nights of Yuuri locked into spots like this while Viktor made promises

He moaned softly against the smaller male's lips and he couldn't help but roll his hips lightly against his middle. He broke the kiss, only to take a deep breathe before he captured his lips once again. He never thought that he would be able to kiss his love again

Yuuri felt the roll of hips his body being pressed back to the floor has Viktor laid claim to his entirety. Small moans of approval has slender digits trailed through silver locks and he could feel his pants becoming too tight.

Itachi looked to his husband a displeased look to him before he spoke." He is your prodigy he won't keep his hands off of Yuuri

It was almost too much. After so long without any contact from anyone he longed for it. Needed it and he needed it from Yuuri. His mind was going blank and he wanted more but he wasn't about to force Yuuri into something that made him uncomfortable. The kiss broke, his breathe panting. "I've missed you." 

Kakashi couldn't help the brow that arched. "What can I say? We know what we want and what we like." He wiggled his brows. "You worry too much, Tachi. Viktor loves him. He probably always has."

"If I had lost my memory would you try to sleep with me...wait you probably would and convince me to wear a maids outfit at the same time." Itachi gave him a frustrated look.

Yuuri whined with the loss why had Viktor stopped, was he that bad at kissing. Palm moved to his lips and copper optics down cast has he heard the older male speak.

Kakashi listened with interest before barking a laugh at his husbands words. "You make it sound like a bad thing." He laid down his paperwork and sighed softly. "We couldn't keep them apart the first time so what makes you believe that it would be a good idea to do it now."

"Not like this." He couldn't stop the small press of a kiss against his lover's neck before he took both hands in his own. He loved Yuri so much. So very much. "Not like this."

Yuuri felt like he was broken now but he agreed moving his body off the floor and towards the bathroom. It was his mind's fault he had been rejected he could understand Viktor wanted the real him back not the lost thing he was now.

He growled at himself for taking advantage of Yuuri in such a weak state. Damn him and his impulsive behavior. He cursed himself under his breathe as Yuuri walked away and he could probably understand what the smaller male was feeling but Viktor couldn't help himself. He didn't want to be that asshole.

Yuuri bit his lip pushing into the bathroom slowly pushing his hair back before a lock clicked into place. Yuuri was broken it made Viktor unsure and worse, he looked down ignoring the last thought and pressing clothes off his body and stepping in.

He wrinkled his nose as he looked in the mirror in the small bedroom. Why would anyone want a has been ninja. Even someone that use to love him as much as Yuuri did. In a way. He couldn't blame the younger male. Nothing seemed to be easy anymore. Grabbing a pair of cutters from the nightstand, he gave a heavy sigh as silver hair slowly started to fall to the floor.

It took some time for Yuuri to emerge from the bathroom, the locks catching his attention and making him pause. Copper optics turning to the side before they found Viktor." Why did you caught your hair Viktor?" Yuuri felt his world spin gazing at the way he looked now so much more familiar.

The hair that looked around his feet didn't really do anything for him. A light flip of his head, the fringe going with it and a small smile crossed his lips. "It's not the first time it's been short." He felt a familiar ping in his chest at the way Yuuri was now looking at him.

Yuuri couldn't say what urged him on but his entire being wanted to push forward to be wrapped in the older male's arms. He stilled himself though recalling how their last tryst had just ended. Choosing instead to look down and away

"You don't like it." He watched Yuuri's reaction and it all seemed to further fuel the doubt in himself. "It will grow back in time. I promise." There was a small smile that crossed his lips as he stepped forward, lightly touching Yuuri's arms.

Yuuri quickly raised them a soft flush to his features before he pushed the back to his side." No no no no it's not that I don't like it...its familiar." He felt himself stammer before groaning and looking down once more

He chuckled softly before he rose his hand and cupped Yuuri's cheek. "I'm not doing this for myself." It was only a small lie. "I'm doing it because we need to help you remember who you are."

Yuuri looked away a small frown to his features." That treatment hurt do I have to do it again..." Yuuri looked away palms pressing flat against the older male's chest. Optics turning up to the other male a shy blush creeping over his features

"I have no say over that, Yuuri." His tone was Soft as he spoke, fingers lightly dancing across his cheek once more. "But I will speak with Itachi about it tomorrow if you like and see what he says since the last one went so horribly wrong."

.  
.  
.

 

Itachi had already knew this conversation was coming and he had turned Viktor down before the words fell out of his mouth." No Viktor, he's my family and I decide what is best for him. I understand it hurt and he's scared but it simply can't be helped." Kakashi looked to his husband but knew there was nothing he could say.

A heavy frown crossed his face as his fists balled to his sides. "It's not needed. If you let him stay with me, take him in and left me oversee his care personally I know that it can be less painful than these Damn treatments." He was use to staring down the older Utchia and Itachi didn't scare him. "But let's face it. You've never liked and you've never treated Yuuri as if he were nothing more than a burden." A curse of his native tongue would hit Itachi in the face as he stormed out of the room. 

"He has a point, Tachi."

Itachi turned his gaze to the the older of the silver haired males, had this been his home he would have simply asked them to leave but being Kakashi's office he simply frowned. Lines etching deep into his features." Kakashi don't bother coming home tonight if you believe I treat my family has a burden. Viktor I will oversee his care. If you do not approve don't be there." With that Itachi slammed the door leaving Kakashi to look at Viktor.

The hokage sighed softly before he groaned. Well, there went his happy home. 

"Look, Viktor, I agree with your the treatments seem to be unnecessary at this point because he is starting to remember fragments of his life. That's a good thing but you can't go against Itachi's rule when he is the leader of his clan." Kakashi had no problem going to his old apartment or staying here and doing paperwork all night. 

"Just be there for Yuuri. No matter what." He frowned a little. "And you're right for what it's worth. Itachi has never had the small amount of love or Respect for Yuuri like he does with Sasuke."

Yuuri stood with Itachi close by a soft smile on the older Uchiha's features has he placed a reassuring pat to his shoulder." I'm hoping this will be the last time we have to do this. They will be monitoring more closely so no more burns are to be expected." Itachi didn't openly dote on Yuuri has he did Sasuke, but despite being family he wouldn't go against the boys mother and show secrets. To say he didn't love him was downright cruel, slender palms reassuring Yuuri.

Yuuri gave a soft nod Itachi's words somehow soothing him has he spoke." Thank you Ni-san. Please let Viktor know I'm okay."

He gave a soft smile in return as Yuuri was less away to the hospital room. Whether Itachi did as Yuuri asked would be another story. He didn't know what he really didn't like about Viktor. The fact he reminded him so much of Kakashi. The fact that he was still sore over something that didn't even happen to them. Viktor would never receive the message. Itachi bypassing to tell Yuuri's mother that this would hopefully be his last treatment. 

Viktor was nowhere to be found. He wasn't by the pond or at his apartment. Maaka had been left in the care of Yura. He had simply disappeared. Only Kakashi knew where he had gone.

Yuuri felt the familiar undressing his body going slack has everything around him spun and he was taken back into surgery. Yuuri's mind faded to black has he relaxed the mental blocks slowly releasing the blocks that were holding him captive.

Itachi looked around the waiting room wondering exactly why the ninja had chosen not to be here. It would hurt Yuuri but apparently Itachi was in the wrong here.

Kakashi sighed softly as he stood outside the hospital, a small handful of Itachi's favorite flowers as a means to apologize. He was never good with words. Walking in, it didn't take him long before he spotted the younger male and sat down beside him, doing nothing more than reaching the flowers out to his mate. "He isn't coming. He isn't even in the village 1st the moment." Kakashi then started to explain that a messaged came late last night with information regarding Viktor's father. Apparently the bastard was still alive. "He didn't want to go to but I think you forget that sometimes Viktor knows nothing of his past. Who he really is either. Yuuri's will come back to him. Viktor may never know."

"And you forget Kakashi that Viktor isn't the reason I'm upset with you." Arms crossed ignoring the flowers, he was a stubborn thing and Kakashi should have known that saying Itachi didn't care for someone from his clan let alone who Yuuri was...was too much trouble. His optics turning to Kakashi and spinning crimson letting Kakashi know he would have serious making up to do." Has for Viktor it was his choice to leave, I'll explain it to Yuuri when he wakes.

"You're only upset because I was right. You've always treated Yuuri second hand to Sasuke because you don't share the same linage." Kakashi never knew when to shut up. That was his biggest problem. "As for Viktor, I think it's time that he learns who is he. The fact that it's going to be painful for him no one ever really seemed to care." He frowned a little before he rose, a sigh falling from his lips. "I love you, Itachi and I am sorry but Uchiha have a habit of only caring for themselves at time." He laid the flowers down. "I have a meeting to go to."

Itachi could feel his gaze heating up his optics spinning before he left strict instructions that no one but him be allowed near Yuuri. It was a rare form to see Itachi livid enough that he wouldn't speak to Kakashi, but the male had gone to far. If he was selfish then perhaps it was time Itachi only stayed on the Uchiha compound.

Yuuri awoke hours later much less burning on his features but it still painted his neck and cheeks. Optics closing and opening rapidly before he relaxed and focused else where. He hadn't expected to wake up alone.

His heart burned as he raced through the trees. It was an amazing feeling but at the same time, it hurt. He had promised Yuuri that he would be there today but when Kakashi had come to him with news of his Father he knew that he had to take it. Viktor didn't know anything about his past. Other than he was dropped outside the hidden village as a child and found by Kakashi. The closet he had come to learning anything was all those years ago when they had discovered the village and Yuuri. Truth be told, he probably wasn't in any physical shape to do this but he had to try. He back to know what he did that was so wrong that he didn't deserve a family. 

"You're awake." Yura voice was quiet in the corner before he rose from the chair with a small sad smile. "How are you feeling?"

Yuuri felt the voice crack has he tried to speak palms moving to press him up slowly, but he didn't have the strength. Copper optics looking for Viktor but seemed to realize all too quickly that the older male wasn't there. A weak smile and he felt the medicine slowly pumped back in and leading him to a slumber

Yura understood that the meds would keep him knocked out for a while. Itachi had tasted him with bringing Yuuri back to the compound when the doctors released him. This whole situation was quickly turning into a big mess and it seemed to Yura that the only person it was hurting was Yuuri. Maybe Viktor but he still wasn't on the younger male's good side. He sighed softly before taking his seat and waiting for Yuuri to wake once more so they could take him home.


	4. Chapter 4

When he came back to the Hidden Leaf it was well beyond midnight, a light rain falling from the sky. He didn't even stop to think about where to go, making his way to Yuuri's new apartment without even a second thought. He knew Yuuri would be upset with him for breaking his promise about not leaving but he felt he needed to explain his actions. Empty. He felt his heart fall before he went to Kakashi's old apartment. It too was empty. Well, this was problematic. A heavy sigh escaped his lips before he darted to the compound. Several lights on in Yuuri's old room as he perched outside the window. It seems that he and Yura were talking about something but their voices were too low to hear.

Yura had taken Yuuri back to the compound not long after he woke, the older male's neck was still wrapped in bandages but he seemed to be having a much easier time of recalling things.

Copper optics looked off to the side has Yura told him of past things including what a loser he was, but said in such a playful manner Yuuri relaxed.

Itachi could see Viktor and had it probably not been for Yuuri's benefit he would have had him escorted off the compound. Crimson optics rolled into view has he moved a sealed document in his hand has he approached Viktor.

He could see almost everything that was going on. Yuuri's neck still in a bandage and it made him growl lowly before he eyed Itachi moving toward the window. He was already bracing himself for the speech that he needed and that Yuuri was better off without him. 

Yura was laughing lowly before a dog's barking echoed outside the door, followed by a low knock. Chris had a mission that he had to go on and needed someone to watch Maaka. He figured that Yuuri would be the best person for the job. The brown ball of fluff noted the bandage on his neck and whined softly as she curled around his toes. 

"There's never a dull moment, huh?"

Itachi looked back to Viktor handing him an envelope a scowl plastered to his features." From now own his care is up to you. I have signed over my rights and his mother has agreed. If you do the wrong thing Viktor I will kill you. Despite what you or Kakashi thinks of me I have always looked out for Yuuri." Itachi turned on his heel hoping Viktor wouldn't be a smart ass considering what he had just done.

Yuuri knew Maaka wanted to knock him over and it was why the pooch was whining now." Actually Chris before you leave walk Yura to his cabin. I'm going to lay down." Yura nodded figuring Maaka was okay for now has he slipped off leaving Yuuri alone.

He arched a brow as Itachi handed him the paperwork and spoke. Yuuri wasn't a child. Why were rights even involved? He said nothing, merely giving a nod to his words before he looked over the documents. What did this truly mean for them now? A heavy sigh escaped his lips before he folded it and stuck it in his back pocket. They would have time to talk about this later. 

It didn't take him long before he showed up outside of Yuuri's window in the compound. His room looking the same as it always did and a ball of fluff laid at the foot of his bed. He knew that he had a lot of explaining to do because of a broken promise. It didn't take long before a small knock was heard and Maaka have a pleasing bark, wagging her tail. Her master was finally home. Both of them.

The rights weren't as simple has signing over a child the rights Itachi had given him were medical. He now has full say over how Yuuri's illness was cared for and control over what to do if something went wrong. Which was all fully stated in the paperwork. Yuuri was an adult yes but where he wasn't completely himself it was hard for him to make those choices.

Yuuri rose his head slowly padding to the door where he saw Viktor, shirt hanging loosely off his frame it was almost obvious it was one Viktor had forgotten over there a long time ago. Copper optics blinked a few times, the bandages moving has he inhaled and his gaze narrowed.

He eyed the shirt before anything else, a small across his lips and a shake of his head but he could tell by the gaze that he was in trouble. He'd worry about everything else later, right now he was more concerned with Yuuri letting him in and wanting to actually talk to him. 

The bandage around his neck was a very telling sign and he wondered if everything had went according to plan.

Yuuri huffed crossing his arms but the door opened clearly he was upset, but wouldn't argue where others could see. He knew why Viktor had left but it didn't make waking up alone any less upsetting. After refusing to leave until Viktor got there Yura had finally told him Viktor wasn't coming and why.

"I know it isn't an excuse when I had promised not to leave your side." The door was slowly shut behind him as he explained. He knew Yuuri was upset just by his posture. Maaka did nothing more than huff and lay her head back down against the covers on the bed. "I... Itachi has signed over your medical rights and recovery to me. Did you know He was going to do that?"

Yuuri looked surprised when Viktor said that, clear he hadn't known anything of it. His optics looking at the other male in disbelief." W...I thought he was against the way you wanted to proceed with my treatment." White gauze slipping slightly showed the burns and while they didn't seem to hurt Yuuri has much they were angry and crimson against his skin once more clear evidence of too much chakra use on him.

He frowned when his eyes looked at the bandage. This wasn't the way to treat anyone suffering from memory loss. He sighed a little before he moved to the dresser and removed a small roll of cream. "I knew your be brought back here so I had Kakashi move some stuff from your apartment to here." He gave a small smile as he motioned for Yuuri to sit on the bed. "And I am very disappointed with what they are doing. They know what too much chakra can do to someone."

Yuuri could see the frown etched into Viktor's features a small frown mirrored his own before he spoke." Viktor we should do it." Yuuri didn't explain what clearly thinking the older male would understand what he was talking about. Copper optics still watching has he pulled the cream from the drawer, it wasn't like Yuuri to be so bold at least not early on.

He couldn't help but arch a brow at Yuuri's boldness and chuckled softly. "We have done it before, you know." The bandage was softly removed from around his neck and laid on the bed. It was red and angry and Viktor cursed the doctors for this. "What brought this on?" His hands and the cream were gentle against Yuuri's neck.

Yuuri frowned and looked away from him, again with the sentence that dismissed him." You don't want me....you want who I was." Yuuri sounded hurt pulling away from Viktor rather it tugged at the wounds or not his arms crossed once more and his back now faced the older male. 

Yuuri had always been like this and Viktor knew that, knew that the younger male took time to work with and if you broke a promise or made him feel unwanted he was quick to have a temper. It was more Yuuri's anxiety that caused him to act this way.

He shook his head and frowned lightly before he pulled Yuuri back and continued what he was doing. "You are a stubborn man." But his tone held no malice. "Wanting you is not the problem. I've waited for 4 years to have you back. 4 years of wondering whether you were alive or dead and because I don't jump your bones, you think it's because I don't want you." With the cream now applied to his neck, he rose, walking into Yuuri's bathroom and washing his hands.

"You don't want me at least not as I am now. You want the Yuuri you had four years ago and I'm just a shell of what he was." Yuuri ignored the red marks applying gauze himself and staying tucked away in his little corner." Four years was enough time to stay in love with something that may never return. If I had no recollection and there was no treatment would you have left me alone

He growled in frustration at the way that Yuuri was acting. "You can't be that thick." He crossed his arms. "You aren't just merely a shell and this has nothing to do it with. For 4 years I spend most of my waking time trying to find you, the man that I loved, that I had planned and still do plan on marrying. I didn't care of you came back with a head shaped like a turtle as long as you came back." all the stress just seemed to bubble out of him. "Three months before we found you I had almost given up. Do you know how it feels to lose something you love so much only to have it fall back into your lap. I want you Yuuri but I also know that waiting until we are both ready again is the right thing to do. It has nothing to do with who you were in the past.

Yuuri felt himself shake and even Maaka had gotten up to look at his owner in a curious fashion. Rather Viktor realised it or not he had just yelled at Yuuri. 

Yuuri looked as though Viktor had struck him tears welling up in his copper optics before he looked down and began sobbing. At this rate it wouldn't take long for either Itachi or Yura to show up and threaten to knock sense into the silver haired male but leaving Yuuri like this wasn't a good idea either it would only make him retreat from Viktor.

He sighed softly. This was... He walked over to the smaller male, doing nothing more than pulling him into his arms and rubbing the small of his back. "I'm sorry, Yuuri. I really am." He lightly brushed his lips against the smaller males temple.

Yuuri felt the tears pooling at the corner of his optics slender palms shaking at his side. The brushed lips chastely pressed to him, before he looked up. The rubbing on his lower back had made him flush, a tender scar now resided there and when brushed it sent chills through his body

"I'm sorry." His words were nothing more than a ghosted whisper against his skin before he leaned his head down, tilting it ever so slightly and pressing soft lips against those that were slightly chapped. Seeing Yuuri cry was always something that tugged at his heart.

Yuuri felt the warm press of familiar lips his mouth melting with the warm touch. Parting to allow Viktor full access has the rears seem to lose their place. Arms wrapped around a warm neck

He moaned softly against those lips as his hands wrapped tighter around a slender waist, pulling him close. He'd forgotten how badly he missed those lips, everything that was Yuuri. He left his tongue slowly slip past, tasting his love.

The small press of a warm tongue entering his mouth had Yuuri weak at the knees. A small moan and hips pushed slightly forward has he tangled his hair into the back of silver locks and tugged. It felt so good for Viktor to near him and he couldn't explain why

He couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips as he felt the press of taunt hips, not being able to stop the roll of his own against the other. Fingers tangled in the loose shirt that clung to Yuuri's back before he would feel the press of sharp nails in his skin.

A small yelp before Yuuri was melting into the other male, tongue hot against Viktor's has small pants left him. The shirt he wore now raised up revealing his bare skin to the world, but the world was only one and he was devouring Yuuri tearing the younger males anxiety to shreds with each kiss

He couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips at the way Yuuri was reacting to his touch, to his actions. His own moans escaping his lips as he slowly started to back them against the bed. He knew that it went against his better judgement but he wanted this. Wanted Yuuri.

The back of Yuuri's knees hit the mattress sending him falling backwards. Viktor landing with a steady thud against him, but it didn't seem to stop either from pressing their mouths back to one another. Yuuri was melting underneath the older male

He couldn't help but give a playful wiggle to his hips as he fell on top of his love, their mouths still melting into one another as he slowly began to grind against his love. A soft moan escaped his lips and vibrated between the two of them.

Palms pressed to Viktor's chest slowly pushing him back, it took moments for Yuuri to disappear from under him and into the bathroom closest. 

Gagging could be heard and it made Yuuri feel horrible, he had finally gotten somewhere with Viktor only for the treatment to make him sick. Side effects of the operation and medicine the doctors had given him.

Before he knew it Yuuri was gone from his embrace and he could hear the signs of his getting sick. Briefly he wondered if it was his breathe until he remembered the treatment and a small sigh escaped his lips.

He rose from the bed, walking slowly into the bathroom and kneeling beside the toilet beside his love. One hand reaching for a washcloth to wet it and lay it on the back of his neck, the other running circles along his back

Yuuri could only hide his face from the older male shame written across his features. He had been so eager moments before and now the mood was ruined because of him. Copper optics looked up before he sighed."You don't have to stay for this part Viktor...I'm not exactly worth kissing at the moment."

When Yuuri felt he was no longer nauseous he moved from the floor to brush his teeth.

He couldn't help but chuckle softly as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Yuuri's hair. "Well, that's not really the point and I'm sure I could kiss other parts of your body." 

As Yuuri moved to brush his teeth, Viktor rose and walked back into the bedroom. Yes, the moment was ruined but not the mood. Viktor was always going to want to be with Yuuri no matter what.

Yuuri brushed his teeth slipping of the clothes he wore to pull a simply shirt over his lithe frame before walking back into the bedroom." Viktor I never dated a woman did I?"

Yuuri was serious on this question optics focused on the older male waiting for an answer.

He arched a brow at the question that was asked. "Not that I remember." His tone sounded curious. "I was a first for many things." He was doing his best not to let his nerves get to him. Did Yuuri not want him anymore? That was the main question running through his mind. "Why do you ask?"

Yuuri turned around a pair of ebony lace panties in his palms and a look that told Viktor he wasn't quite sure why they were there." I...um found these." Yuuri seemed to realize that they were exactly has wide has his own hips

He blinked for a brief moment before he barked a laugh. Not being able to stop himself. "Oh!!!! Those are yours." His face spread into a wide grin. "I have a thing for lace and you indulged me a lot."

Yuuri felt the crimson paint his features before looking to Viktor laugh at him, a soft looking frown spread against him and he realised even without memory it felt like Viktor was laughing at him.

Biting his lip he did the only thing he could think of which involved removing his boxers and slipping the lace on underneath his shirt." So like this?" His glasses had found their place on the dresser and his normal copper now flashed crimson.

Viktor would never laugh at him, never. It was more a laugh of how innocent he seemed in the moment. He watched with a curious expression as Yuuri traded in his boxers for the lace and he couldn't help but lick his lips. "Well, that's... Hmmmm." He leaned back against the bed on his elbows.

Yuuri moved with less confidence than if his memory was fully back, but he managed to crawl on the bed and straddle Viktor's lap with little more than one small stumble. His palms pressing to Viktor's chest." So I would wear these for you why?"

He felt his mouth to dry as he watched Yuuri's actions and creatures help him, it was the most hot thing he'd seen in ages. "Because you are a tease and because they excited me. You came to like how the lace felt and how breathable it was." Well, that made him feel stupid but it was the honest truth.

Yuuri's palm had moved from Viktor's broad chest to the silver locks being twirled in his hair." I wish you would have waited to cut the hair. My teenage self used to have so many thoughts on it sensei." Yuuri's crimson optics seemed to counting every strand of Viktor's hair has he spoke.

He let a shy little smile curl his lips for a moment. He remembers another time and conversation much like this one. "Hair will grow back." His tone soft as he spoke before he leaned forward to capture the smaller males soft lips.

Yuuri gave a soft smile nipping the older males lower lip his free palm ghosting under Viktor's shirt." I prefer it like this Viktor, the longer hair just makes me want to pull is all. And I can do that how it is now." Has if to prove what he was saying fingers curled into the hair at the back of his neck tugging it lightly

He gasped softly with the nip, his mind going to even more naughty places before he felt the tug to the back of his neck and couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips, not the upwards roll of his hips against the smaller male. It had been so long. It probably wouldn't take more than this to get him off.

Yuuri had other ideas on how he wanted to get the other male off has he leaned forward and gave a small bite to Viktor's ear." On your stomach for me sensei." Has polite has it sounded Yuuri's voice was deep.

Body moving slowly off the older male to wait and see if he did has asked. Though perhaps Yuuri should have asked him to remove his clothes to.

He rose from the bed once Yuuri had moved off of him. A coy smirk on his lips as he slowly began to undress himself. He wasn't asked too but he knew it would be easier this way. His skin was a little more pale than normal. His ribs showing a little more than Yuuri probably would have liked and he was more skinny. But the smile on his face as he did as he was asked. stomach pressed to the bed and he gave a playful wiggle of his hips.

Yuuri bit his lower lip balm moving forward to cup Viktor's bottom, leaning forward to let his lace covered length press against Viktor before giving a small moan of his own." Don't cum until I say so." Yuuri leaned down behind him a palm moving to lightly spread Viktor's cheeks before tentative tongue took its first swipe.

Had Yuuri ever been the top in the past he couldn't remember but now his tongue set to work. First slicking the hole before giving a small push at Viktor's entrance.

He arched a brow at what his love was telling him and doing to him and it wasn't until that moment that he felt the flick of his tongue against his cleft that a lewd moan escaped his lips. "I... Ah... Can't make any promises." His body seemed to tremble even more when he felt that hot wet tongue go inside him. Cock already hard and leaking.

Yuuri gave a small smirk with the first moan only driving him forward tongue pressing in and out of a tight ring of muscles. Free palm reached between legs to give Viktor's cock a few strokes before his forefinger and thumb encircled the base.

Now there would be no worries of Viktor coming until Yuuri wanted him to.

Well... That was.... Shit. Yuuri was rarely the one that wanted to top. He always liked being the submissive more. Another lewd moan escaped his lips before he felt the actions of his lover and he couldn't help how his hips bucked into the hand that played with his cock. Gods, he could come like this but as he Yuuri circling the base with his fingers he couldn't help but suck in a breathe and give a low whine.

Yuuri gave a small smirk before he moved his free hand to awkwardly dig for the lube. Using his teeth to open the bottle so just a bit could be warmed between his fingers. The first push of his index finger only going knuckle deep before he lightly curled it." Your body as always been so easy to please."

Yuuri didn't know how he knew such things, just that he knew what Viktor liked

He couldn't help but chuckle at Yuuri's words. "Only by you." He figured it wasn't the right time or place to be bringing up past relationships And when he felt the press of his lovers finger against tight muscles, he couldn't but to cry out against the action. Hips stilling for a brief moment before he slowly began to rock back against it.

One finger and then two was quickly added working the older male over and driving him to the edge. Slender digits pressed bluntly against a tight ball of nerves he wanted to hear Viktor. The other hand still occupied in being a make shift cock ring

That was... Fuck. He felt muscles tighten around those delicate fingers. His hips rolling back hard against his lovers fingers and it seemed his whole body couldn't help but shake. The male shift cock ring doing exactly what it was meant to do. A small pant, a chant of Yuuri's name and Viktor was begging for more.

Yuuri gave a small smirk as he kept his palm in place no matter how awkward it got. Digits prepping his lover until Viktor would beg him for more.

He didn't care if for awkward. This was the most amazing feeling in the world to him and he couldn't help but praise his lover's name. Hands balled into fists around the sheets on the bed as he rocked his hips to reward.

Yuuri all to quickly removed the digits working the older male over, his makeshift cock ring removed has well once Viktor calmed a moment. Lube warmed between fingers has Yuuri pushed down the lace but didn't remove it. A few languid strokes to his own prick before he was pushing against Viktor

He whined softly when he felt the removal of those wonderful fingers but sighed softly when the male shift cock ring was removed. He locked his lips as he looked behind him watching as the lace was slightly removed and whimpering when he felt the press of a hard cock against his slick hole.

"I'll be gentle sensei." Yuuri's voice calming has he slowly pressed inside the older male. Watching with every subtle push to see if he was hurting Viktor and once fully in he completely stilled." So..so tight Viktor."

He nodded his head, breathless pants escaping his lips as he gripped at the sheets. His head leaning back as he rolled his hips desperately against Yuuri's actions. He needed to be filled, taken and abused in such a manner that would leave him begging for more.

Yuuri was in pure bliss knowing with the edging he had done to the older male Viktor wouldn't last. Hips snapped after a few moments of giving the elder male time to adjust

He stilled for a brief moment before he slowly began to roll his hips along with the smaller male's actions. Small moans escaping his lips along with praises and chants.

Yuuri's palms no rested on either side of Viktor's hips, squeezing his fingerprints into Viktor's very skin. Hips snapped forward has a moan broke free from his lips, he knew just knew somehow he wasn't the male that normally topped

He cried out when he felt the snap of the smaller male's hips, hitting areas that had never been hit before. His mind going blank and the only thing he could do was chant Yuuri's name. He rolled and rocked his hips the best that he could as he continued to grip the sheets. His cock leaking heavy between his legs

"I..ah..know you want to cum for me Viktor."Yuuri's tone deep has he moved his hips back and forth at a rough pace to keep up with his lover. Yuuri may not have everything back but he knows with certainty that he and Viktor are something more. More than friends or colleagues perhaps even more than lovers

He cried out, the force and the feeling of his lovers cock slamming into his core. It made him all but melt against the mattress and whether it was permission or not, he couldn't help himself as he came. Muscles tightening around his lover's cock as thick streams of white cum stained the blue sheets.

Yuuri wasn't there yet but with the tightness of his lovers muscles he slowly pulled out stroking himself to finish has he came against Viktor's back. A lazy boneless mess now flush against Viktor's back has he moaned and ride out his high.

When he felt Yuuri pull out he whimpered softly but he knew that he had finished far too quickly. A panting mess as he felt the pressure that was his lover on top of him and a wide smile crossed his lips. "I'm sorry for that."


	5. Chapter 5

The room is quiet. Nothing more than the peaceful breathing between the two of them. Naked and pressed close to one another. Viktor had an arm snaked around a slender waist and he refuses to loosen the grill but that doesn't stop his fingers from dancing along the edges of muscles along Yuuri's stomach. It's an absent-minded gesture. One that he loves to do when he's half awake and his love is still in the thralls of sleep. 

He pressed his thumb and his forefinger against the bridge of his nose. Kakashi was many things but he really tried not to be an asshole to Itachi and he knew that what he had said crossed the line. No flowers in hand This time, no means of a way to apologize other than himself.

Yuuri was sleeping steady a small content look to his features plastered calmly over in quiet surrender. Even breathing and small pants of content dream that had him recalling memories he had since forgotten. A small stir and his head was no pressed into Viktor's chest warm and safe.

Itachi was in the study of his and Sasuke's shared part of the compound their home from before his parents passed. Paperwork scattered across his desk has onyx optics scanned the letters and he pinched the bridge of his own nose. He hadn't seen Kakashi in almost a week refusing to go to the other male.

Kakashi knew when he was beaten and he also knew he was tired of sleeping in a cold bed. He didn't even knock on the study door as he quietly made his way inside. There were perks to being the copy-nin not to mention being the Hokage. He was as quiet as a mouse as he walked behind Itachi and gently began to massage the younger male's shoulders. "I'm sorry." It was whispered against the shell of his ear. 

It didn't take Viktor long to get use to the new position. His arms wrapping around Yuuri's waist as he rested his chin on top of his head, breathing in the scent that was the man he loved. All the years, the last few months seemed to make this moment even more enjoyable. "I love you." It was breathed softly into his lovers hair.

"Nyhh I love you to Vitya now ssh." His voice was addled with sleep clearly not in the waking world yet has he spoke those dear words. His head buried deep into the other male's chest has he hummed and drifted to slumber. Palm tracing familiar muscles that made him feel at home.

It didn't take a mere moment to have Kakashi pinned to a wall Kunai in hand has he noticed just who he grabbed. Frown plastered on his lips before he returned to being a blank slate." Hokage it is rather late is it not?"

Kakashi didn't even try to fight back when he felt the his back being pressed against the wall, a soft smile on his face. "I thought I would see what my husband is up too considering it's been awhile since I apologized for being an asshole." 

He flexed his muscles lightly against the finger that trailed them. A soft smile gracing his features and he still didn't know why he felt so lucky after all these years. His own fingers dancing lightly against the small of his lovers back.

"Oh you mean calling your husband an uncaring bastard and then when attempting to say sorry doing so yet again..." His copper optics narrowed clear displeasure written all over his obvious Uchiha traits. Long ebony locks a mess around his features and the lines around his cheeks seemed deeper.

Yuuri was content in this dream world where everything seemed so normal for him and the older male. Only the slight pain of gauze clinging to a burnt neck woke him. The wounds weeping slightly through has he moved towards the bathroom and away from Viktor's arms.

"You haven't been sleeping." He risked a small movement to raise his hand, lightly caressing the young Uchiha's cheek before he tilted his head downward. "And you know I don't think before I speak sometimes, Tachi. I know you care." Kakashi was wondering if he was actually defusing the situation between them. 

Viktor grunted a little when Yuuri moved and even he knew that it was time to change the bandages. He rose from the bed with a yawn, his naked frame moving after his love as he took the new bandages and cream from the dresser. "Here." The light flipped on but it was set to dim, much like most of the apartment was. "Let me help you."

Yuuri gave a small nod the gauze falling off bloody and a mess has he gave a small sigh. They looked worse than they were and had he had full memory back he could use his medical chakra to heal himself. Neck raised has Viktor ran water and soap over to clean them before letting them dry to be bandaged after the cream. This was one of the reasons he had chosen to top last night much easier to not further injury.

Itachi seemed to soften slightly with the touch his optics looking towards the other male. His arms crossed but he was tired of fighting." I haven't felt well." It wasn't a lie he hadn't felt himself.

He smiled softly as he gently cleaned his lover's wounds. The burn was weeping but it was slowly starting to loose some of its redness. A gentle hand used the towel to wipe the water off before he lathered his hands with the cream. It would soothe any pain away that Yuuri felt and it would also be able to dry the weeping slightly. "It's looking better." He couldn't help the smile on his face as he began to place fresh bandages. 

"I somehow know that." His voice soft as he spoke before he moved back toward his husband. Wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close.

Itachi knew what Kakashi was doing the older male trying to warm his way back into the house, but Itachi no longer had it in him to fight his body weak has he relaxed back against Kakashi's touch before giving a small sigh.

Yuuri felt the new gauze in place his optics following Viktor's movements but not completely. A few small movements later and he was heading back to the mattress a small yawn on his lips before laying on his stomach and going flush with the mattress. Naked or not he couldn't be bothered

Kakashi couldn't help the small smirk that crossed his lips at Itachi's reaction to merely his touch. "Come on. Let's get you to bed." His tone so soft as he spoke and it was one just for the younger male. 

He chuckled softly at the way that Yuuri was acting. He was so much himself this time around and it made Viktor's heart flutter with even more want for the smaller male. He eased his way out of the bathroom, letting Yuuri relax as he moved into the kitchen to get something to drink.

Yuuri was relaxed against the mattress a small whine leaving his pale lips. Shirt riding up his lower back and the lace still firm against his bottom. Copper optics eyeing the clock before he pulled a pillow over his head and sighed.

Itachi could feel the cockiness exuding from the older male a small growl leaving his pale lips before he turned. Back now to the older male and he gave a small huff Kakashi would have to do a bit more work.

He brought Yuuri back a bottle of water as he softly laid on the bed beside him. Fingers dancing through his ebony locks as he leaned down and kisses the bandage. "No more of this treatment. We are going to start doing this the old fashion way." His tone was soft as he spoke. 

Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the growl that escaped his husbands throat as he turned around. "Yeah... Nope." In one shift movement, he scooped Itachi into his arms.

Yuuri felt the soft brush of fingertips lacing through ebony locks has he turned his gaze to Viktor." Itachi said this treatment is more effective though? Do you really want to wait Viktor?" The bandages now clean looked more like a part of his ninja outfit than anything more.

Itachi felt his weight shifted until he was pressed back to the desk in his his small study. Slender digits digging lightly into the older male's arms 

Viktor's face held a small smile. His fingers dancing against the small of Yuuri's back before he spoke. "I would wait for you forever." It was an honest answer. One. Filled with passion and love for the younger male. 

Kakashi did a small little hiss when he felt the nails dig into his arm. He leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to his husbands lips.

Itachi gave a soft hiss before the older male was pressing between his legs, crimson back to onyx has he parted lips to allow Kakashi what they had both so desperately missed. Work could wait it could go unnoticed while he indulged.

Yuuri felt the finger trail to the small divot right above lace, these small touches doing far more for him then he could begin to explain." What could I have ever done to deserve you when I was normal huh?"

He couldn't help but moan against his husbands lips. Tongue invaded those parted lips and he loved the taste. Dark and mysterious always was Itachi and it excited him. His hands rested on his husbands hips as the kiss deepened. 

Viktor couldn't help but chuckle as his touches turned into light massages. "I often asked myself the same thing." His tone soft as he spoke.

A small moan whimpered freely from his mouth, a small shiver making Yuuri's body wiggle with slight want his palms pressing flat to the mattress has he allowed Viktor's touches to soothe him. The ruffled lace holding on hips because he hadn't felt the need to change when Viktor seemed to enjoy the view.

Itachi tangled fingers into his husbands hair a soft smile leaving his face before he stilled Kakashi." You know better than to attempt to have sex with me in here."

Kakashi couldn't help but bark a small laugh at his husband's words. "That is the furthest thing from my mind. I want to hold you, lash your body in kisses and claim you as my own." He wiggled his eyebrows playfully. 

He loved that he was still able to make Yuuri feel amazing after all these years. His fingers still rubbing at the tense muscles he found in his lovers back. He could do this for hours and didn't mind it at all.

The tense muscles were slowly going lax with languid pushes and pulls that had him slowly moving his body into it. A small moan and slight shake of his spine, the bones and tendons sensitive to touch after an injury that had healed poorly. A small smile as he calmed back down and gave a small yawn muscles stretching forward letting the cotton shirt ride up slightly more.

Itachi gave a small eye roll palm raising has he slowly flicked the older male in the forehead." Then you can do so at home, where I think I deserve a properly cooked meal don't you?"

He couldn't help but give a chuckle at his husband's words. "And just what would you like me to cook?" His tone a tease as he led Itachi out of the office and to their apartment. 

Viktor was lost to the small little noises and the actions the caused a plump bottom to be right in his face. His hands not stopping their ministrations as he leaned forward, giving small little nips to his lovers ass and semi-worshipping it with his lips. These were the moments that he loved the most, and nothing could take them away from him.

Yuuri felt the first movement of teeth grazing against soft flesh has a small sound of contentment left parted lips." Ah Viktor what are you doing?" Not that Yuuri was complaining their first time together again he had been the top, but he wasn't opposed to the worship coming his way.

Yuuri's palms tugging the pillows closer." Does this mean you're going to take me back to your apartment?" Yuuri honestly wondered if now he was to reside with Viktor or simply go back to his own space.

He arched a brow at the question before he looked up from his mate, his actions had even seemed to stop for a brief moment. "Is that what you want?" His tone curious as he spoke. He wanted to take Yuuri anywhere he wanted to go and he would be more than happy to do so. "I must ask how much you remember. I'm suppose to make sure that it is all coming along together." His face held a soft smile too it.

Yuuri whined with the ceased actions clearly thinking conversation was not worth stopping." Your in charge of my care Viktor that would be up to you." His tone a huff has he moved to slowly lean up. 

His copper optics focused against sapphire, what else was he to do when the older male had stopped

He wrinkled his nose a little and couldn't believe how cute the noises that Yuuri made were when he quit something that he enjoyed. "Well, it is your body so I figured I'd ask for some input on the subject." He flashed another small smile before he rose from the bed. "Is there anything we need to pack besides the cream and bandages?" Viktor still hadn't put on any clothes.

Yuuri felt his head hit the pillow leave it to Viktor to get him riled up and leave in the middle of it. His body moved slowly heading towards the small attached bathroom." I don't really know what's here." With that he closed and locked the door wanting a cold shower to soothe his skin and calm himself

He arched a brow, not being able to stop the chuckle at the quick retreat that Yuuri made for the bathroom. Viktor knew that he was doing and would have to show him when he got him back to his apartment. He shot a message to Chris, letting him know that he would be picking up Maaka in the morning. And thanked him for helping him take care of her.

Yuuri did nothing more than undress and let water flow freely over his skin, optics moving over each tile has time past until he was once more calm. The lace and shirt tossed in a hamper he put on sweats and a cotton shirt to walk out. Nothing was really packed and he wondered if it was that he simply didn't have much here.

He never really remembered Yuuri having all that much stuff. He was a simple person and that was one of the things that Viktor loved about him. His smile was enough to make Viktor want to stay with him forever. As he packed a small bag, making sure that his neck care was on top, a smile crossed his lips. "Ready, babe." He smiled softly as he looked at his love.

Yuuri looked surprised at his words and he hadn't expected to leave in the middle of the night, but it seemed Viktor had something on his mind. Small movements and he nodded bending to pick up his small bag and refusing to let the older male carry it.

He arched a brow as Yuuri took the bag from him but he couldn't help but chuckle. "I think I have some of your favorite leftover from the night before. It should still be fresh. I don't really have much in the way of food. His tone silent as he spoke. He was slightly unsure of the conversation to have but just having Yuuri close was enough.

Yuuri shook his head." Then I'll have to force you to go shopping tomorrow won't I?" Ir was playfully spoken but also slightly stern the way he commented on the other males lack of food. Palm held out so he could be led to Viktor's home

He couldn't help the small smirk that escaped his lips even if it was a stern voice Yuuri spoke in. He missed it if he was to be honest with himself. It didn't take them long to be at his apartment. The playful sounds of a dog barking from inside.


	6. Chapter 6

A week had flown by since Itachi had given Viktor the rights to chose how Yuuri was treated and while normally it would be Yuuri's choice, with the head trauma he wasn't allowed to. The evening was late stars beginning to paint the sky and Yuuri was at work cooking them both dinner.

Knife sliding back and forth to cut some vegetables to shape, a small smile on his features.

He had been watching the goings on like a curious child. It was rare that Yuuri cooked for them even before the accident but this... This was a memory he wanted to store away and be selfish with. Maaka was sitting at the floor between the two of them. Hoping that Yuuri would throw her a veggie or two. Viktor took a sip from his water, the smile on his face mirroring that of his lovers.

Yuuri was humming a soft contented sound that echoed from his throat and seemed to fill in dark silent place in the apartment. Yuuri may not have cooked much before the accident but he had learned. 

Now making one of Viktor's favourite dishes, bas he refused to give Maaka any human food for her behaviour a few days ago with getting in the trash.

He couldn't help but bark a laugh at the whine that escaped their dogs mouth. He remembers having to clean that mess up with fondness but the fact that Yuuri was making his favorite dish made him bounce. "Are you upset with me?" He couldn't stop himself from asking. "I mean, I didn't really take care of myself while you were away and I don't want you to feel responsible for it." He wondered if this was the right time for this conversation.

Yuuri looked up surprise seemed to overtake his features for a brief moment before he gave a smile palms placing the knife down gently." Viktor I wouldn't have known you hadn't taken care of yourself had you not told me. But yes it does upset me a bit." He scooped up the veggies throwing them into a pot and moved to putting something in the oven

He wrinkled his nose slightly and took another sip. He somehow knew that was coming and he didn't fight the scolding. "I was busy." His tone soft as he moved off the stool to still one of the raw veggies and pop it in his mouth.

"I was dead Viktor, searching for me wasn't an excuse to let yourself fall apart." Yuuri wasn't trying to be cold he simply held no value to his own life. Copper optics looking to the older male before a smile graced his features

He frowned at that, not being able to stop himself. "You weren't dead and deep down I knew you weren't." He was moving toward the fridge to get him something else to drink. "If you were dead, I would have known it."

Yuuri gave a soft smile once the food was on and moved to slowly crawl into Viktor's lap. It was more intimate than he thought he had the courage to do. Palms tangling in silver locks." Your right I'm not dead Viktor, and now that I'm back you need to be healthy."

He purred softly and leaned into the fingers that dances through his hair. "Well, I'm not exactly sick either. I just forgot to eat here and there." he leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss against his lover's lips

Yuuri's palms dragged against taut skin poking him here and there before tsking." My memory tells me this used to be fuller, like an athlete or someone highly skilled." Yuuri teased dragging the fabric over Viktor's head." I may not know you like I did Viktor but my body knows you."

He couldn't help but wiggle when he felt the pokes and shivered lightly as the shirt was taken off his body. True his ribs could be seen through his pale skin and he looked a little more sunken in with his features but he felt fine, and couldn't help the small smile on his face. "I will have to have your cooking to fill me back out."

"Then I shall cook everyday huh?" Yuuri moved slowly taking one last kiss before he was back to fixing dinner for the elder male and giving him a broad smile.

He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips as the kiss was returned. He had to admit that he loved watching Yuuri in the kitchen. His mother had taught him well. "Well, not everything." He took his place back on the stool. "As I recall, there are a few meals that I make that you like equally."

"Oh then you will have to return the favor huh?" Yuuri fixed Viktor a bowl before sliding between his legs." Eat and pay no attention to what I'm doing Viktor." Yuuri gave a small teasing sound

He couldn't help but bark a laugh as he dragged Yuuri closer to his body. Content sounds escaping his lips as he ate. He had missed this. He'd stop every so often to mask light kisses around the younger male's neck

Yuuri at some point had slipped between the elder males thighs, his copper optics focusing on the older male's face. A small movement and he unzipped the older males jeans and began slowly leaving kisses around the man's prick.

He watched with curious eyes at what Yuuri was doing before the soft this of chopsticks falling on the bar was heard. Well, this was going to prove difficult. He frowned softly, his hand coming down to lace through thick ebony locks.

"If you stop eating I'll stop Viktor?" Yuuri gave a small smirk his mouth sucking small kisses against the side of the older male's cock. This was teasing and prep to make the slide into his mouth easier. A small hum of approval

Well how in the hell was he suppose to eat noodle when his lover was playing with his prick. He moaned softly as he took a bite of food at the same time Yuuri was about to suck him down and he couldn't help but have butterflies.

It might give Viktor a food kink but Yuuri knew exactly how to make Viktor eat, his mouth sinking down to swallow him down. Not taking Viktor to the root like he could but giving him enough to tease. Palm moving to slide under and cup Viktor's sack

There was a lewd moan that escaped his lips as he felt that warm mouth encase his prick and slowly begin to suck him down. He took another note of food the best that he could as he rolled his hips against a wet mouth and a warm palm

Yuuri knew that this was torture for Viktor his mouth swallowing the older male down, his copper optics focused on his mate. Viktor could do whatever he wished with Yuuri when he was done eating

There was a sharp inhale of something wet coming from an over him as he sucked down a noodle. He only had a few more bites left but it was agony for him. He looked down for a brief moment at the intense look that Yuuri was giving him and it took his breathe away.

One more movement and his nose was buried in the slight silver hair at the older males base a small hum leaving his pale throat. Head slowly beginning to bob up and down. If Viktor didn't hurry Yuuri might try and finish him like this

"Oh fuck." It was spoken softly as he began to lightly roll his hips. One hand pressed to the edge of the bar with white knuckles as the other was still eating what small amount of food he had left. Only a few more bites and he could fully concentrate on Yuuri and his mouth

Yuuri stilled himself slowly pulling his mouth off of Viktor a small peck to the tip of his prick before Yuuri was moving towards Viktor's bedroom. Clothes stripped from his frame has he went till his entire body was on display and disappearing into Viktor's room

He watched with curious eyes as Yuuri moved away from him, only to have them fall to the trail of clothes and he couldn't get off that stool fast enough. His own clothes slowly began to form a pile with his lovers before wrapping his arms around a naked body and sucking on the back of his neck.

Yuuri moaned softly his bottom eagerly lined up with his cock." Did you finish eating Viktor, or do i need to finish myself off huh

He chuckled softly as he nibbled against the soft skin around his neck. "I finished." There was a smile against his lips before he moved his hair to trail down between his lover's legs.

Yuuri gave a contented hum slowly wiggling himself free and getting on his knees on Viktor's mattress a small hum of approval has copper optics looked back." I had this planned the entire time did you know that Viktor?"

He couldn't help but chuckle. "It was the furthest thing from my mind." He followed him down on the bed, his arm wrapping back around his waist and the assault on his neck continued. His hard cock pressing against his cleft and grinding against him

"I suppose I could have finished you off with my mouth, but..." Yuuri trailed off small moans leaving his pale lips as he was kissed and loved on

He shivered when he heard the moans escape his lovers mouth. There was nothing he loved more than doing this. His hand moved to wrap around Yuuri's cock. A few teasing pumps.

A firm palm wrapped against an already leaking cock, had Yuuri moaning under the older male's touch. His own hips pressing forward, the encouragement he had given Viktor to eat probably wasn't needed but he had enjoyed it.

He gave a lewd groan as he felt everything. The press of his cock, the day he felt, his hips rolling against his lovers as he whispered and nibbled on his ear. He was slowly making his way up the bed, reaching under the pillow for something

Yuuri gave a small whine no longer on his stomach but his back, optics peering down but couldn't find the will to focus. "V..viktor I need you." The words whispered from Yuuri's mouth like something precious

He couldn't help but lean forward, spreading his lover's legs as he did so to capture his lips with want. The tube gripped between his fingers as the cap snapped, a small drop on two fingers before Yuuri would feel the blunt press against his right hole.

Yuuri instantly tensed his muscles going tight with intrusion until he could calm himself." Vi..Viktor." a small hiccuped moan before he finally gave in. Mouth melded to the older males licking each and every thing he came into contact with

He couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips as he sucked on the younger male's tongue. His fingers pumping lightly as they pushed deeper into the warm heat of his core.

Viktor's fingers pulled and pushed against his was walls until Yuuri could do nothing but sing his praises. His body already beginning to cover with sweat has he reached a palm behind to slowly stroke the older male

He frowned softly, hips sitting against the hand that strokes him. His own small amount of sweat forming off his body as his own praises escaped his lips. How he loved this man. His fingers dancing along sweet spots that would cause his lover to howl.

Yuuri was melting under the older male's touch his palm dragging over Viktor's skin and back. Copper optics blown wide has he moved back against the older male." V..vikt..viktor."

Oh how he loved to hear his name spoken from his lovers lips. It may be a long road but Yuuri was worth every step.

His fingers slowly began to withdraw before he leaned down, sucking at the top of his lovers cock and moaning with the taste he found there. Sweet and salty, all the things he loved.

Yuuri gave a small whine wondering if Viktor was going to make him cum like this. Slender digits moving to wrap into the sheets, his legs spread as far has they could go

He couldn't help but chuckle. The vibration would head straight to his lovers prick as he gave it a few more pleasing sucks before he licked the slit and moaned softly. A few small drops of lube as he lathered his prick, the head pressing against tight muscles. 

Yuuri felt his hips roll up to only meet the open air only to meet nothing his palms moved to slowly press against Viktor's chest. Blunt head pressed against a tight ring of muscles a small moan leaving his mouth has he tried to wiggle back

He groaned softly when He felt the wiggle against him and he couldn't help but still for a brief moment. The sensation taking his breathe away. He leaned forward once he was positioned nicely between Yuuri's legs. A small thrust of his hips as he bite down playfully on his lovers shoulder.

One thrust and Viktor was almost buried in him, a loud groan slowly leaving his lips. Muscles tensing at the older male's actions, small pants leaving him has pushed back

"Oh fuck." He felt the muscles clamp around him and he swore he could have came right then and there but he stopped himself. He thrusts against the pushing that his lover was doing and soon the two of them would find their rhythm

Yuuri's legs showed just how intense his training had been when he was younger, muscles moving in pace with Viktor has nails dragged along the lower back. Leaving small crescent indentions." So..b..big ah."

He cried out before he stilled for a moment and muscles moved under the nails that dig into his flesh. His mind going blank before he began to move again. Harsh thrusts making sure to hit every sweet spot his lovers had.

Yuuri could feel the want to cum building slender digits trailing up and down Viktor's spine a small moan leaving his pale lips. Hips rocking back

His own lips where doing nothing more than praises his mate. His hips rocking and snapping in just the right places before he latched onto the skin of his neck and sucked roughly

Yuuri felt his palm trail down the older male's chest, small moans leaving his mouth before thigh muscles slowly wrapped around Viktor's back. His hips picking up the pace

He cried out, chanting Yuuri’s name as sweat and slick formed between them. His breathing picking up as he continued to slam into Yuuri's backside. He knew that it wouldn't be long for both of them.

It was too much Yuuri couldn't last muscled walls tightening around Viktors prick has he came. Loud chants of Viktor's name has he relaxed a boneless mess against the mattress

This was heaven. He felt the muscles tighten around his prick, felt the sticky mess on his and Yuuri's stomach and it was seconds later that he came hard inside his lover. His arms trembling as he fought to keep himself from falling on Yuuri's chest.


	7. Chapter 7

Viktor should have known he wouldn't be able to keep Yuuri to himself this came in the form of a very teary and excited Phichit clinging to him in the middle of the market and going on about his best friend was back. The smaller male all but grinding against Yuuri for the purchase of a hug. It had the ebony haired male confused slight panic over taking him has his breathing became rapid. So far Viktor had been his only recalled memory and that was no doubt due to how much time Viktor spent at his side.

He had only stepped away for a minute, a small sip second to get lunch and then he would take Yuuri back home. They had been I'm enjoying a day in the market, picking up some fresh veggies and meats for the kitchen. Yuuri had even picked him out a few things as well. It was until he spied the best friend bouncing up to him and embracing him tightly. He'd probably not even been told about Yuuri's condition. "Greetings, Phi." Viktor had came out of nowhere and taken Yuuri's hand, giving it a tight squeeze. "This man is your best friend, Yuuri." He smiled softly.

Yuuri looked at the older male who wrapped a calming palm around him, the subtle squeeze an attempt to calm himself. Yuuri gave a soft smile to Phichit and there entailed the whole ordeal of explaining that Yuuri had just recently begun to recover his memory that he had been found in suna. Phichit seemed overjoyed to hear all this releasing his hold on Yuuri

Viktor couldn't help but chuckle softly. "Why don't you come by the apartment later and we'll talk. Yuuri wishes for me to fix dinner and we could just take the moment to catch up." A soft smile crossed Viktor's face with his offer.

Phichit seemed content with his offer giving Yuuri one last hug before stating what time he would be over. Optics turned to Viktor once they were alone, palms clenched in a nervous fashion." I'm not good with people why?" Yuuri was asking why he had to have dinner with someone he couldn't recall at the moment

He chuckled softly as he wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, pulling him close to calm him. "You don't have a lot of close friends. Phichit is one of your oldest friends and former squad mate." His tone soft before taking Yuuri's hand and leading him back to their apartment. "And don't worry, I have faith that the memories will return with time. If not, learn to get to know him all over again."

Yuuri let the words roll over him has the walked back home, Viktor had slipped into a comfortable companionship with Yuuri has if the smaller male could recall everything he had lost. Shaking his head he felt the pull of skin, bandages no longer needed but the crimson marks on his flesh were still obvious

He arched a brow slightly as they walked home, wondering just what was on the younger male's mind. "What are your thoughts?" His tone soft as he spoke and a shy smile on his face. He was use to Yuuri's facial expressions and knowing when the years in his head where rolling around.

"It's just a barely know who I am, and you don't seem upset by it." It wasn't meant to be offensive Yuuri only meant he could barely recall and they were already sleeping together again... Not that he minded being close with Viktor was safe and warm. 

Yuuri wanted to know who he was though things seemed far to strange without him knowing 

He smiled softly. "Reconnecting with people is sometimes the best way to remember things that have been forgotten." His voice soft as he spoke. "And it's not that I'm not upset, it does get to me a little, what these people took away from you, from us. But I know that our love will pull is through. It always does."

Yuuri moved slowly into the door a soft smile on his features has Maaka ran to him slowly licking wherever the pup could reach. His palms tangled in chestnut fur before he walked through the door." I want to know my family Viktor."

He shut the door beside him and smiles softly. "Of course. How would you like to go about doing it? We could invite your Mother tonight as well as Yura." He sat the food down on the counter before he slowly started to put it away, wondering what Yuuri's answer would be.

It's not what Yuuri meant he knew them had met them, shaking his head the thought of so many people at once making his head hurt. Slow movements before he was putting shopping bags down and heading towards the bathroom. A clear wave of nausea over taking him

Viktor watched as Yuuri shook his head and walked away. If Yuuri wouldn't talk to him, he didn't know how to help. He stopped what he was doing before he forwarded Yuuri into the bathroom. He didn't care of he was sick, Yuuri was his lover and he wanted to help. He gently knocked on the door. "You okay, babe"

Yuuri could feel the sick leave him has he leaned against the bathroom wall cold tile pressing into his back. Viktor's knocking letting the door open. Clear from his features he had a mild panic attack." I am sorry Viktor I...I didn't mean to do that to you."

He smiled softly as he made his way over to his lover, a cool hand resting on the back of his neck for a brief moment. "You have nothing to apologize for." He leaned forward, lightly kissing clammy skin. "Baby steps."

Yuuri could only give a slight nod his muscles sore from the nausea, optics closing has he regained his breathing. Slender digits lacing through Viktor's fingers so he could slowly relax

He wrapped his arms lightly around his lover's waist, pressing soft kisses to his neck. He could understand what Yuuri was going through and it hurt his heart. "What do you wish to do baby?" His tone gentle as was his touch

Yuuri didn't know why but he practically keened at the words that came from Viktor's mouth, the soothing lilt and sweet conversation that flowed making him crawl into Viktor's lap. Small nuzzles until he felt his body relax and he felt sure enough to try and stand, he had to remember right? Everyone wanted to know what had happened to him. How could he block it all out just to make things easier

"I read that memory loss can also come from being tormented or tortured." His tone low as he leaned into the nuzzle, hands gently rubbing up and down his lovers spine. "Usually to help block out something painful but I have faith that we will eventually get all the blocks out back into place." He smiled softly, kissing his lover gently on the forehead and holding him close

Torture could explain the various burns and scars that littered his body. Most unseen has they had healed properly cept for the sensitive one on his lower back. The weapon mark unidentifiable but there all the same. Yuuri sensed safety with Viktor and he wondered if that is why he clung to the older male

He pressed a kiss to his lovers shoulder before his fingers gently danced along the sensitive scar on his lower back and he couldn't help the protective growl that escaped his lips. They would be found and they would pay.

Yuuri honestly didn't know why the scar had become so sensitive but he knew every stroke of Viktor's fingers that passed over it. The small pad pressing into a divot to make him cry out softly, his own palms digging crescent shapes into Viktor's upper arms has he relaxed. Viktor was safe...Viktor was home.

"Shh. I've got you my love. Soon it won't be nothing more than a bad memory." It wasn't a play on words, Viktor meant it. He would help Yuuri get over this one way or the other and even if he couldn't. There were new memories to make with his love.

Yuuri slowly and unwillingly rose from Viktor's touch to brush his teeth even swishing mouthwash so if Viktor kissed him he didn't have to taste Yuuri's sick." I..i know I need to learn these things but I need to do it in time Viktor. So many at once I'll disappoint

He smiled softly as he rose from the floor and stood with his arms crossed by the door. "Of course and I can assure you that you were never a disappointment to anyone. You were always willing and eager to learn anything and everything."

Yuuri gave a soft nod his body following Viktor out the door and into the bedroom where he began to strip, they had dinner guests due to arrive in a few hours time.

A small smile crossed his lips as he licked his lips, watching Yuuri strip before he shook his head and headed into the kitchen. Now was not the time to be distracted

Those icy hues were tracing every curve on his slender frame before moving away leaving Yuuri to look back at an empty room. Yuuri understood he supposed if they got keyed up they would never make it to dinner. Redressing himself and placing glasses on he felt almost alien in appearance.

He was humming softly to himself as he began to pull out what was needed for dinner. It wouldn't be anything too fancy but it would be better than most of the shops had for sale. He knew how Yuuri was feeling about himself and right off hand, he didn't know how to make it better. Simply being there when he was needed would have to do for now.

Yuuri gave a soft smile as he entered the room, tonight he was going to hopefully undo a mental block, they needed to know what had happened to him and how he ended up in Suna. Viktor's food smelled perfect and he couldn't help but sit close to smell everything.

He chuckled softly when Yuuri took his spot to smell everything. He had missed this. The little hint of Yuuri picking through as he cooked man it seem like not all hope was lost. "This is one of your favorites. You always told me I make it better than the shop "

Yuuri leaned in his optics closing has he sented in the food memories slowly pouring into his head about being here in the same kitchen and Viktor but it didn't seem nearly enough.

Viktor was watching him carefully, silent as he leaned over the counter and kissed his lips softly. It was too good of a chance to miss. He didn't even mind if Yuuri kissed him back. It was like he was falling in love with the man all over again and he loved it.

Yuuri felt the soft press of a pliant mouth against his own, slender digits slowly curling through silver locks and tugging him closer. The warm taste of Viktor making him forget all about food has he hummed his approval. Only when a knock fell at the door did he break apart

He chuckled softly as the broke apart, his attention briefly on the door before he turned his attention back to the pot of boiling water. The noodles inside where just right. He figured since it was Yuuri's friend, he would let him open it. His own hum of approval at the soft taste that lingered on his lips made him happy.

Yuuri moved standing just out of the way enough that when he opened the door Phichit couldn't attack him like before. Though the younger male was now raving about how he showed up early and what Yuuri was wearing. His voice going on and on before settling

Viktor merely shock his head as he set places for dinner. It was nice to know that Phi hadn't changed one bit. Maaka stayed close to Yuuri's feet. She remembered meeting him a few times and waffles her tail. This was going to be a very interesting night indeed.

Phichit seemed intent on keeping the conversation flowing telling Yuuri about things they had done together and ninja training. He seemed happy to inform Yuuri of anything he didn't know, but it mostly left the younger male in a sense of remembrance and loss at the same time

Viktor couldn't help but smile at the way the conversation was going. He knew Yuuri wouldn't understand and at the same time, he hoped he did. As dinner was served, along with a light wine, he spoke here and there I'm random spots but nothing more.

The night passed with Yuuri recalling a few memories of his past life and Phichit trying his best to squeeze the older male to death before leaving. Viktor and Yuuri now alone he sat there calmly looking to Viktor has he went over the night events." I was a ninja Viktor? Why didn't you tell me.

He sat on the couch once the kitchen was clean and their guest had left. "You were also a pond skater as well." He arched a brow slowly as he looked at his lover. "You're a son, a brother, a lover, a man of many talents."

Yuuri let his head fall to the side ebony locks seemed to follow suit slender digits pushing the hair back into place before his gaze went over to Viktor." And what talents did I have huh?" Yuuri was attempting be flirty but maybe it failed

He chuckled softly as he leaned forward, kissing him lightly. "Well, I notice more talents in you than most but you have this sexy little hip away when you want something."

Yuuri gave a soft smile his body moving too slowly pile on Viktor's lap." And what do you think I want Viktor?" His palms threading through Viktor's silver locks tugging before he moved closer. The blocks seemed to be slowly falling into place showing his past

He gave a soft little him as he leaned into the touch, his hands going to his lovers hips before he spoke. "Besides remember." His tone was fond before he leaned forward, capturing his lovers lips in a rough fashion.

Yuuri's mouth was pliant into the other male's lips before he withdrew." Besides remembering tell me what I want Viktor? A small hum left his own mouth has he ground his hips down and awaited an answer

He moaned softly at the grind before he rolled his hips roughly against the younger male's actions. "You always wanted me." His tone was soft as he spoke of not a bit strained from his lovers actions.

"I want you right now Viktor, do you want me?" His words were soft spoken has he moved slowly back his slender digits slowly pushing his body off of Viktor has he slowly began to undress

He couldn't help but lick his lips as he watched the scene in front of him. "That's never stopped you from always claiming me." His arms rested on the back of the couch as he Wiggles his hips. He didn't know if he should make Yuuri work for it or not.

Yuuri seemed to frown lightly when the older male didn't follow his advances. Moving slowly he shrugged off the black sweater and tossed it to the side leaving his top half on display. Slightly chubby from not training but still defined enough to notice.

His moves however were ground to a stop when a knock fell on the door. Yuuri gave a small frown before moving towards the bathroom.

When Viktor answered it would be Kakashi coming to ask a favor on behalf of Itachi.

He couldn't help when the knock on the door came and growled lowly as Yuuri rushed off to the bathroom. Konoha seemed to be filled with cock-blocking assholes. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "This had better be good." He swung the door open and narrowed his eyes at Kakashi. "On his behalf to do what?" Slightly annoyed that playtime had been interrupted, he crossed his arms over his chest. 

"He didn't say. Just that you and Yuuri need to come to the compound."

Kakashi said it could be in the morning, but Itachi wanted to attempt one more thing has the people who had hurt Yuuri seemed to be on the move. With that he left giving a small smile. 

Yuuri emerged a silk robe wrapped around his frame before he gave a soft smile." I could go tonight so they'll leave us alone if you want Viktor?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose and nodded as he shut the door behind him. He didn't say what he was thinking. "I think it might be the best. Of I get interrupted one more time I think I will knife your brother." he moved to place some shoes on his feet, giving Yuuri a soft smile. "I will want for you to get ready."

Yuuri's optics went up slightly wide copper optics locking to Viktor's." Itachi's my brother?" Perhaps Viktor had opened a can of worms he wasn't ready to know about. Yuuri stilling from changing into something normal to wear to the compound.

He heard his forehead hit the door with a thud. Well, shit. He sighed softly before he spoke again. "Yes, he is your brother. Same mothers but different Dads" He really shouldn't have said that but it was the best of the moment.

Yuuri looked to the side, Itachi and he had the same father....but that couldn't be right could it. Shaking his head he went into the bathroom to change his face flushing as he did so

He sat down in the couch, Maaka coming up to sit at his feet as he slowly began to run her fur. He didn't say a word but she could tell that the stress was getting to him. He wasn't sleeping well. He didn't understand most of it but he understood most of it. He wanted to find something that would magically did everything but knew he couldn't.

Yuuri felt confused by this news how had he and Itachi shared the same blood and no one had ever told him. Had he known this before the accident or was it just coming to light. He rushed dressing himself and walking out the door, nothing more than a quick Goodbye to Viktor


	8. Chapter 8

He didn't even get the chance to say anything as Yuuri have him the quickest goodbye he'd ever had and bolted out the door. Maaka tilted her head at the quick actions and Viktor did nothing more than sigh. Well... That told him that he wasn't welcomed. He toed back out of his sandals and went to cleaning the kitchen up from dinner. 

Kakashi was sipping some brown colored drink as Itachi laced back and forth over the floor in their living room. Not even he knew what the younger male wanted with Yuuri but the fact that his Mother, Sasuke and Yura being there it gave him a sight clue. He didn't make a sound but at some point, he did pull out one of his books and started to read it.

Yuuri made it to the compound rather quickly despite barely knowing where he was heading. Optics round has he moved through the streets not stopping until he burst into the room. Why Yura was here he had no clue it's not has if the younger male should know this he was Viktor's family.

"Itachi I think we need to talk without all these eyes on us." Yuuri knew he would have to question his mother has well, but the overwhelming sense he had been lied to hung heavy in his chest painting his words bitter.

The older Uchiha arched a brow before he rose his hand, telling Yuuri to meet him in the study. His hands were clasped behind his back, a concerned look on his face as he shut the doors behind him. 

Kakashi and the others stated at them as the study doors closed and he couldn't help but shrug. "I can't read everyone's mind." There was something passive in his voice as he spoke but he didn't seem to concerned about it. What bothered him more was Viktor was nowhere to be seen.

Yuuri hadn't meant for Viktor not to come in all honestly the older male was welcome, Yuuri had simply been in a rush and left to quickly. Moving he followed the older male into his study optics falling over Itachi in confusion has he pushed his hair back." I didn't know before the accident did I?"

He leaned against the desk and crossed his arms. "I believe that you had figured it out on your own to be honest. If anyone told you for certain I cannot be." His tone was not as harsh as normal because everything now had to be met with a different approach. "It's always been a rarely touchy subject."

Yuuri felt his palms fall to the side slender digits hugging his own hips optics focused solely on Itachi. Nothing could be said has he felt his memories rush in causing his head to hurt. It was in moments he collapsed, Itachi running to his side and calling Kakashi to help. Yura instantly moving to head towards Viktor's so he could let him know

Viktor was sitting on the couch, reading a book with Maaka by his side, lightly rubbing her head. He was wondering what was going on at the compound but he didn't have to wait long. A knock on the door, slightly impatient as he sat everything down and walked to open it. Yura explaining everything that happened and he rushed out the door with him. 

Kakashi came rushing into the room. "What did you do?" He helped pick Yuuri up and pack him to the sofa. Laying him down lightly as he looked at the way younger man. "I didn't do anything." Itachi spoke with a slight hiss.

Yuuri was at a loss his mind slipping into the darkness has he faded from the waking world. Breathing slowly slipping into shallow pants and Itachi had given too much information away and made something in Yuuri's mind snap. Itachi speaking quickly." We need a medical nin now."

Kakashi frowned softly. "That will do you know good." He knew what was needed. Medicine would do no good in a situation like this. "His need is on his way. We just have to keep him calm." 

It took 2 minutes for the ex-ANBU ninja to make it to the compound. Yura a good few minutes behind him. "See." Kakashi gave Itachi a knowing look before he took his husband's hand and moved them away. Viktor kneeling beside the sofa and taking his hand. This wasn't the first time Yuuri had done this. "Yuuri." His tone soft as he rolled the r's in his voice. "I need you to come back to me." He softly began to play with the younger male's hair as he brought his knuckles to his lips and softly kissed them.

Itachi's features creased in worry his crimson optics doing nothing more then spinning before fading to onyx once more. Yes Viktor being close could calm Yuuri but he didn't think it would wake the younger male. Why were these two silver haired fools intent on doing the love conquers all. Yuuri had a traumatic brain injury.

Yuuri's breathing calmed with the touch of Viktor's skin to his own but he didn't wake from his slumber slender digits wrapped into pale skin but barely.

Viktor couldn't help the small smile that crossed his lips as he felt the light squeeze. It wasn't much but it was enough. "That's it love. Take your time. We're all here and you are safe." 

Kakashi couldn't help but arch a brow at the display and how he'd never seen anything like it before. Sometimes love was the best cure all and no one would ever be able to tell him any different. "Itachi." He lightly squeezed his husband's hand as he lead him out of the room.

Itachi almost instantly gave Kakashi a small glare his arms crossing as he processed what had happened. It was in the older Uchiha's nature to be the protector of the family.

Yuuri was still fast asleep but he no longer looked pained, just tired like he could sleep for days maybe even weeks. His head buried in Viktor's chest like an unaware beg to bring him home, to something he knew

He had at some point crawled into the couch, pulling Yuuri's body gently into his lap as he do so. His fingers dancing through his hair as he spoke soft words against his ear. He wasn't going to let whatever this was best them. 

"I know you want to save him, love but sometimes we have to let nature take its more natural course. We both know that Viktor isn't going to hurt him. He loves him far too much." He leaned forward, lightly kissing his husbands lips.

Itachi felt the warmth from a kiss fall to his mouth, features soothing over has he let his shoulders slump." A hospital would have been better. The news didn't seem to travel well with Yuuri. I imagine it was more panic than trauma." His palm rubbed at his temples giving a small frown before settling back down." At least tell Viktor to let Sakura check him over she is a rather skill med nin."

He couldn't help the small smile that crossed his features as his husband began to calm. His own fingers taking over the gentle rubbing of his temples before he spoke. "I'll send word for her to come over as soon as possible." His tone was soothing as he spoke. "For now, let's get you home before your headache gets worse." 

A bird would appear on Sakura's window sill, letting her know to make her way to the compound as soon as possible to check on their fallen lad.

It took Sakura no time to arrive at the compound knowing it's locations easily. She was younger than the ninjas in front of her, but knew she had been called at the request of Sasuke's brother. Looking to the smaller of the two she offered a smile before moving over him and using her chakra to help.

Thirty minutes and she found nothing more than elevated blood pressure." Take him home I think he needs rest." She gave Viktor a smile before going to tell Itachi

They were doing nothing more than talking when Sakura walked into the room, clearing her thought respectfully of course and telling them the results of her tests. 

Viktor had already picked Yuuri up into his arms, cradling the younger male against his chest. Of home was where he needed to be, home is where he would be took.

Itachi thanked her for thee news but said nothing further until she left. His onyx optics focused on Kakashi." I didn't always know Yuuri was anything more than another Uchiha, in fact until the day my father passed I wasn't quite sure he was even that. His mother lived here but she well I'm not sure has nice has she is I know nothing of her. Father told me on his death bed that he was Yuuri's father and that the myth of Yuuri's father going to war was nothing more than that

Kakashi gave a soft smile before playing with his husbands soft hair. "No one blames you for anything, Itachi. You can't help that your Father liked to get around." He was being serious and playful at the same time. He didn't like the idea of his husband being upset over something he couldn't control.

Itachi looked over Kakashi before letting his shoulders roll what could he do now, the stress was a bit much but hopefully that's all it would be.

Making it home with Yuuri when he was dead weight might have been challenging but the younger male was resting. To hard to pull him out of whatever he had slipped into but now with steady breathing and calm face it seemed nothing more than a dream

Viktor didn't mind the dead weight whatsoever. He held Yuuri close to his body before he kisses the younger male on the forehead and laid him in their bed. He wasn't about to leave him, making himself comfortable as he curled around a slender frame.

The night passed with Yuuri doing nothing more than dreaming his optics closed but his face lax. When the sun finally did rise and paint Viktor's curtains and the soft ebony locks of the younger male copper optics opened. Leaning up he looked to the side first seeing brown fur with a begging face that spoke to how hungry Maaka was and Viktor.

He had at some point fallen asleep. It wasn't hard to do when he had Yuuri in his arms and he was nuzzled against the back of his neck. He didn't even notice when the sun started to rise or when Maaka had come to bed with them. All he knew was that he wanted Yuuri to be alright and to stay in his arms.

Yuuri didn't make a move to feed Maaka though he would soon, right now being wrapped in Viktor felt to nice against his skin. Small chakra crystals forming against the trail he left up the older males spine before bursting...wait when had he recalled how to do that and yet everyrhing seemed so clear now

He moaned softly when he felt those small amounts of chakra bursts and a small smile crossed his lips. It had been so long since he'd felt that small little display of affection from the man that he loved. "Good morning." The words softly spoken against the shell of his ear.

Yuuri crooned with Viktor's warm voice waking him has he pulled back to press his mouth pliantly against Viktor's. Arms wrapping around his neck and tugging the older male closer

The kiss caught him slightly off guard before he returned it with rough passion. Still in a sleepy haze as he wrapped his arms around a slender waist and pulled him closer still. It had been too long since the two of them had had lazy morning kisses.

Tongue tracing the older males lower lip before a small gasp left his own, the warmth of Viktor's palms tracing against his frame

There was a moaning hum against their lips as a smile crossed his own. His own tongue sliding into the warmth of his lovers mouth and claiming what was always his.

The moaning hum was met with a tangle of limbs his slender digits moving to tangle in silver locks before he tugged Viktor on top of him. They had been interrupted the night before Yuuri could remember that

He chuckled softly against his lover's lips, moving with ease between his legs as he gave a light, teasing roll of his own. He'd missed this side of Yuuri in the morning.

"Vitya mhm, I can feel that poking me in the leg." Yuuri's tone was teasing his palms already working on loosening his shirt

He blinked, the kiss broken as he stared into his lovers face. "What did you call me?" It was surreal to him having not heard his nickname in almost 5 years.

Yuuri felt the kiss broken his optics going wide before finding the other males hues and letting a kiss swollen mouth turn into a pout." Why did you stop, I was a bit preoccupied." Licking into his mouth he gave a warm moan and with no response he finally answered." Vityyyyaaaa."

He was overwhelmed for a moment before he captured his lovers lips in a crushing, passionate kiss. His hips grinding lightly against the middle of the smaller male as he moaned against their lips.

Yuuri felt the small push of warm hips against his middle a small whine leaving his throat before he went back to working against his shirt." Vitya." Yuuri purred out his hips rolling back before a small smirk formed against him

He growled lowly at the way Yuuri was saying his name, trying to undo his shirt. His mind going blissfully in the gutter before he laid his hands on his lovers hips, fingers working under the fabric to run against cool skin.

Yuuri felt the smooth fingertips exploring his torso a small whine leaving his mouth." You act like I haven't said your name in so long Vitya." Yuuri's mouth accented the purr slowly dragging him closer, leg moving to spread slightly

He didn't remember. Well... That was interesting. He couldn't stop the small chuckle that escaped his lips as he licked against his lovers too lip. "I'll explain everything later."

Palms trailed back down to slowly pull Viktor's shirt over his head, slender digits tugging him closer a smirk on his features has he did so

He moved slightly, letting the fabric come loose from his torso, lean muscles flexing but still showing signs of being underweight. Now that Yuuri was starting to remember, he had no idea how he would react

Yuuri felt the muscle but it felt off his optics pausing has he looked down at what he held slender digits moving over the other, before breaking apart." Is everything okay Viktor?"

He looked into those beautiful crimson eyes and smiles softly. "I promise, I will tell you everything later. You have to trust me." His hand moved, lightly grazing his lover's cheek before he leaned down to kiss him again

Yuuri let the kiss consume him his own body wrapping back into Viktor's and accepting the kiss. His slender digits moving through thick platinum locks

He moaned softly, leaning into the hands as he slowly began to work on taking off the younger male's clothes. He wasn't going to be happy until the both laid bare in his bed. It had been so long and yet it hadn't. It was so hard to explain.

The rush of cold air tickled his skin until he laid in nothing but a thin pair of black boxers a small whine on his features has he pushed forward. Viktor was being quiet but Yuuri didn't think to question in it has he rolled forward neck now bare to the older male

He groaned with the way that Yuuri's body was moving against him. It didn't take long before they were both laid bare on the bed and Viktor was attacking his neck with bites and kisses.

Slender digits laced through silver locks slightly ushering the male to continue his kisses down. His copper optics following with a certain admiration to how he was making Yuuri melt into the sheets

He chuckled softly as he began to trail the kisses down his lovers body. Nibbling around his belly button before hands braces thighs and spread them apart. He licked a stripe up his lovers cock and around the tip.

The soft stripe of warm wetness up his length, hips doing their best not to move but it was proving a difficult task. Slender digits instantly threading through silver locks." Vi...vitya." Yuuri could feel how much he had missed the older male

He moaned softly, leaning into the touch to his hair before he sucked on the tip of his lovers prick. Humming around the tip before his tongue twirled around the shaft, sucking him deep into his mouth.

Yuuri couldn't help the press upwards of taunt hips into the heat that wrapped around him." You're always so good to me Vitya." That purr echoing on the last of the older male's name

His hands moved to latch onto the smaller male's hips to keep him from moving. Between the healing and everything else that had been going on, he missed what Yuuri tasted like. A moan vibrated around the head of his lovers prick as he began to bob his head.

A whimpered sigh escaped him body stilling at his lover's command, Viktor felt so nice. His whole body going languid under familiar touches palms threading through locks has a moan left him

He chuckled against his lover's prick before his sole attention began to focus on doing nothing more than taking his lover to the edge. His mind on nothing more than his lover's pleasure. Bob's of the head and one of his hands moved to massage a tight sack gently

The palm to his sack made his body tense but not enough to distract from what Viktor was doing to him slender palms leaving his hair to trail into the sheets." F..fuck Vi..vitya. your mouth." Yuuri keened with the touch moving closer

He smirked against his mates cock before he began to bob more fast and hard. A slip of the hand and one of his fingers were pressing against a tight ring of muscles. His tongue lapping at the leaking slit of his boyfriend. It was amazing to feel Yuuri under him again

Yuuri felt the press of a blunt finger tip causing him to whine lowly with the stretch his breathing becoming an uneven mess." Mine." Yuuri gave a small hum before he was moaning again in the others touches

He moaned the confirmation that he would always be his. His finger pressing in past the right ring, using the spit from his mouth as the lube. Together his mouth and his finger fucked his lover

Yuuri could feel the heat bubbling into his lower core, much more of this and he wouldn't last. Hips pushing to roll back has a keening sound left his lips

He gagged slightly as he felt the press of his lovers cock against his throat, it didn't bother him He loved it. It only made his actions pick up more as he sucked in a breathe and bobbed his head faster. Crooking his finger to hit a delicate ball of nerves

"V..vitya don't you wanna cum to baby." He gave a small whine as he pushed back against the finger opening him up. Small pants leaving his throat

He growled lowly as a reply to his lovers words. This wasn't about him at the moment. His sucking only became that much more hard as his finger fucked a tight hole. He moaned when he tasted more of the salty droplets on his tongue.

Yuuri could feel his core tightening what could he do against Viktor's mouth, he was so close. Slender digits bunching the sheets has he finally felt the release

He couldn't stop the groan that escaped him when he finally tasted that salty sweet release. His mind going blank as he road out his lovers orgasm. It was beautiful and we'll deserved.

Yuuri felt languid against the sheets, his body spent has he tried to lean up and give his lover a kiss, slender digits tugging the older male closer

He let go of his cock with a pop after Yuuri was spent. The kiss being met with the same urgency but gentle. His arms wrapping around his body.


	9. Chapter 9

Yuuri woke the next morning his muscles still limp but something seemed off. Copper optics looked around gauging the room his brow barely knitted together before he turned to see Viktor. A smile spreading across before he wrapped slender digits through his hair

The night had been amazing, one of the best and he fell asleep content for the first time in ages. All the worry seemed to melt away when he heard Yuuri say his nickname. He gave a your and snuggled close to his lovers side when he felt the touch.

Yuuri moved slowly his arms wrapping back around the other male's waist before sinking back to the mattress. Who needed to be awake when Viktor was here against him a small hum leaving his pale lips.

Viktor have a content little purr before he nuzzled against his lover's neck. His own arm snaking around Yuuri's waist and pulling him closer still. "Good morning." How tone was still heavy with sleep.

Yuuri relaxed his muscles no longer tense and whatever had caused the confusion was gone his arms wrapped against the older male. Head tipped forward to give him a warm kiss, his hips pressed forward before he brushed the older male's hair back." Good morning Vityyyyaaaa." Yuuri purred out the name a smirk playing on his lips

He couldn't help the small smirk that crossed his lips as he mocked the push with his own hips. Leaning into the touch of his lovers fingers in his hair. "Good morning handsome." His tone still heavy with sleep as he spoke before his eyes slowly began to flutter open. He couldn't help but smile. Yuuri was using his nickname once again.

Yuuri gave a small yawn palms roaming over the other male's chest." Do we have anything to do today Vitya? Or can I just stay here all day and repay you for last night hm?" The way Yuuri talked was like the last few months had never existed...like the four years he was gone had never happened his body close to Viktor's and purring out the older male's name

This causes Viktor to raise his head, staring into his lovers eyes as a soft smile crossed his lips. "I have nothing to do today but spend time with you." His tone was soft as he spoke, hands coming to lightly cup his lover's face before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his lips.

Yuuri slowly tugged the older male on top of him slender digits roaming over familiar curves in the muscle before sighing contently." Viktor you've got to start eating better I worry." His fingertips grazed over his ribs to show his point

He couldn't help but shiver at the touch. "I am trying." He smiled softly as he Wiggles between his lovers legs and smiles softly. Leaning down, he gently kisses his lips.

Ebony locks mussed from sleep cling to his forehead a content look to his features has palms pressed against a firm chest." Where have I been Viktor?" Yuuri's optics left the older male's face to scan the room and it was obvious what was missing any trace that Yuuri had ever lived here.

It hadn't been said to ruin the day, or the mood he simply knew something wasn't right

The words hit Viktor's ears. He didn't remember... Anything. A small sigh left his lips as he rose to look into his lovers face once again, a sad little smile on his lips before he sat back on his ankles. Very slowly, Viktor began to tell him about the mission, how he had disappeared and about the four years that he had gone missing. How when they finally did find him, he had been kidnapped and didn't remember anything. How they had found him in Suna, the failed treatments, the fights with Itachi. It all came pouring from him.

Yuuri touched his neck palms gracing over the still healing burn marks and he flinched. So it hadn't been a dream at all he was broken and he still couldn't give Viktor the answers it made him feel cold again. His copper optics locked on a warm face as he gave a weak smile." Then I did this to you....d..did you move on." Yuuri wondered if he had disturbed the older male's life in fact he seemed at a loss

Those icy blues met warm and he couldn't help but bark a small laugh at Yuuri's question. He hasn't meant too. It seemed so silly to him that he would even ask. "No. I looked for you. Spent most of my waking hours trying to find you. How could I even think to move on when the man I want to marry was missing from my life."

Yuuri moved slowly his palms cupping the older male's features because how was this funny he couldn't understand, but Viktor's laugh filled him with a warmth he had long since forgotten arms wrapping back around his neck." I left a ring for you, you're not wearing it I could only assume." Yuuri let his words trail off

There was a small smile that crossed his lips before his own arms wrapped around a slender waist. "Just because I'm not wearing it on my finger doesn't mean it isn't there." One arm removed as he tugged a small necklace from around his neck, both rings dangling from the chain. "They wouldn't allow them on during your treatments."

Yuuri pulled him closer his mouth melding to the older male's arms wrapping around his neck and dragging him back to the mattress. The soft hum of contentment obvious has he pulled Viktor until they were as close has possible

The hum was not lost to him as their lips met. His tongue slipping past those soft lips and into a warm awaiting mouth as he wrapped his lover tightly in his arms. He didn't know if this would last but he was going to hold onto it with all his might.

Yuuri kept his mouth pliantly slender digits roaming the length of silver locks before dragging back to him and pulling at the few shreds of clothes he was wearing

It didn't take Him to long to get the hint of what his love wanted, moaning softly as his own clothes slowly began to shed from his body. His hands roaming over his lover's skin as he captured his mouth roughly once more.

The soft touches made Yuuri's skin warm under the older male's touch a small whine leaving his lips. Whatever was happening Yuuri didn't want to forget again he missed Viktor his whole body ached for him

He chuckled softly at the way that his lover was reacting to his touches and he loved every moment of it. Arms wrapping around his shoulders before he rolled them over, Yuuri now on top and sitting in his lap.

Yuuri took the new spot with a smirk his hips wiggling against the older male before he leaned back to turn on some small music." I know you've missed me so I think I should dance for you Vitya!!

He moaned softly with the wiggle before a smirk crossed his lips. Curious he was and placed his arms under his head. "And what kind of dance am I going to get?"

Yuuri gave a small smile his slender digits roaming over a broad chest before hips began to sway. The soft beat slowly filling his body before he let the music take him a small smirk leaving him has palms roamed

He was transfixed. His body reacting to his lovers actions and he couldn't help but moan softly before licking his lips. Viktor couldn't help but gently wiggle his hips against his lover's actions. Hands resting lightly on his hips.

Slender digits roam over pale skin body rocking back and forth has the beat kicked up. Hips grinding at just the right point to slide their cocks together, a small moan leaving his mouth.

He watched his lover with his mouth slightly hanging open. With prices rubbing together and Yuuri being as sexy as ever, Viktor couldn't help but moan his lover's name. It coming more like a purr as he rolled his hips upwards.

Yuuri felt the push of muscle against him a small pant leaving his mouth. Precum staining the front of his boxers a small push of his own palm stilling the older male's muscles." Vitya your being naughty. How can I dance for you if you're trying to make me cum huh?" Yuuri's voice taking on a seductive lilt has he began to move once more

He gave a lusty chuckle before he willed his own hips to still. "Because the sight of you could make me at times." He gripped Yuuri's hips hard before he pushed upwards just as hard and purred his lover's name.

The firm grip to his taut hips had his body completely stilled optics focused on the older male. Tongue sweeping over his lower lip has a small moan left his lips." Vityya baby please I want you." The butterflies began to overtake his body making him melt with the older male's touch

He chuckled softly at the way Yuuri was reacting to him and he had to admit it to himself how much he had missed it. "I am yours for the taking but you have on far too many clothes." His tone lust filled as he spoke giving another teasing upward thrust of his hips.

"Ah...if you want the clothes off shouldn't you be doing something about it? Or have those ninja skills gotten rusty Vityyyyaaa." Anyone else might have phrased this rudely, but with Yuuri it was an easy purr that could be heard from miles away.

He arched a brow, having always liked a challenge. It a second before they were rolled over. Yuuri now easily laying on his back with Viktor's arms around him. His mouth everywhere. Biting and sucking on his chest and moving south.

The quick roll had him at the older males mercy copper optics going wide has crimson began to paint his skin. Blossoming over shoulders and his chest." Not allowed to finish me off so easily tonight Vitya I want more

He chuckled lowly, thumbs hooking around the waist of his lovers boxers before they slide down his legs and Viktor tossed them to the side. "I plan on making you beg for mercy." his tone a lust filled tease

Yuuri lifted his hips pants slowly removed and leaving his lower half bare to Viktor before he bit his own lower lip." Tell me how baby." Yuuri's tone commanded

"Well," he was kissing down his stomach as he spoke. "I'm going to suck you for a few until you want to come. Then I am going to flip you over and eat you alive." he sucked around his belly button. "Then I'm going to suck you until you're hoarse from screaming my name."

Yuuri didn't need to see Viktor's features to know he was going to keep his promise and probably edge him to the brink of madness before even putting his prick where Yuuri wanted it. A small whine in the back of his throat body wiggling closer to the warm mouth." I won't beg." Yuuri knew this would make the teasing worse challenging Viktor like that.

He couldn't help but bark a laugh as he licked a stripe up the shaft of Yuuri's hard cock, rolling his tongue along the tip and teasing lapping at the slit with a content hum at the taste he found there. "You will." Be didn't give Yuuri time to answer as he sucked the tip into his mouth. Twirling his tongue around the shaft as he swallowed him whole.

Yuuri was already hard and leaking already and pressing into a warm awaiting mouth. That wasn't fair someone shouldn't be that skilled with his mouth. Biting down Yuuri managed to contain the moan

He couldn't help the smirk that crossed his lips at Yuuri's reaction to his mouth. His hands moving to still wondering hips as he began to bob his head in long slow actions. He wanted to savor this as long as he possible could

Yuuri bit his lip containing the sounds his hips no longer able to push forward he was completely at Viktor's mercy, ebony locks already messed under the light that colored his skin

He hummed lightly around his lovers cock before one hand moved to massage lightly at his tight sack. Another moan vibrated against taunt skin as he locked eyes with his lover.

Yuuri knew it wouldn't work trying to win against Viktor always ended the same way, Yuuri a moaning mess and unable to walk properly. Palm dipped down to push silver locks out of Viktor's face." You..ah..you're so beautiful like this Vitya."

All he could do was hum in reply to Yuuri's words. His actions not stopping of nothing else they were picking up in speed. He wanted this moment to last forever and was lost hearing his mates sounds.

Yuuri finally gave in mouth falling open has he pushed his hips up wanting to feel as much of Viktor has he could." V...vitya fuck." It wasn't begging yet, but his voice was nowhere near as controlled

He gagged a little at the action and couldn't help the small little cough that escaped his lips. His hand stilled from massaging his balls for a brief second before his hand moved further south, teasing at his lovers tight hole that was slick with his spit. He knew that Yuuri wasn't yet begging and he couldn't wait to hear it.

"Ah Vitya I thought you were going to tease more." He smirked stilling himself before the finger made him tense Yuuri had expected Viktor's resolve to break when he was flipped over

There was a small sloppy little pop as he released Yuuri's cock from his mouth. Looking up at his love with a flushed red face and his bangs sticking to his forehead. "I do plan to tease you," his finger moving gently as it slid into his lovers tight hole. "I plan to tease you in the most delightful of manners and in all ways."

"Aah." Yuuri couldn't help the small yelp that left him hips pressing back against the intrusion, when was the last time they were truly together that he could leave marks on his lover show the world just who Viktor belonged to

He chuckled softly at the way Yuuri was reacting to him. It was an amazing feeling to know that he maybe had his lover's back. His finger crooking inside his lover and making sure to touch all the sensitive little areas that he'd missed so much. He lowered his head once more, sucking lightly on his lovers cock.

The warmth wrapping back around his cock was surprising hips instantly pressing forward and causing him to go breathless for a moment. " a...ah vityaa your being unfair

He couldn't help the small gag at the sudden movement of his hips. But that didn't stop him from bobbing his head once more. A content hum around his lover's prick

Palms moved to tangle in silver locks, dragging the older male slightly up before pushing his hips forward back up." M...mhm baby p..." Yuuri stopped himself from begging

The action cause him to gasp for air but he didn't stop it from happening. A chuckle escaped his lips before he moved completely, Yuuri's legs going over his shoulders and his bottom pressed up in the air. His tongue licking at a warm inviting hole.

The removal of a thick digit made him whine until a wet tongue lapped at his entrance leaving Yuuri a whimpering mess at his actions what could he do but enjoy them. His body now only at Viktor's mercy

He moaned softly, noisy sounds coming from between his lover's legs. True this wasn't how it was suppose to go but he was enjoying Yuuri's taste all the same

Yuuri gave a small whine slowly wiggling free from the older male and managing to roll himself over." If I remember properly you were supposed to have me this way." Yuuri's tone was a warm tease his hips wiggling side to side has he pulled a pillow under him

Viktor wasn't really surprised when Yuuri moved. A low growl escaping his lips before his hands found themselves on a round bottom, cheeks being spread as he lowered his head. A wet tongue licking from sack to hole

Yuuri wiggled into the grasp his body giving into the older males touches." V..vitya it's not fair how good you are." He whined softly palms pushing into the sheets

He chuckled but didn't answer as he licked around the rim. Tongue slowly began to work on the right hole in question as his hand began to massage his sack again

"A..h why are you such a tease Vitya." Yuuri whined it wouldn't be long before he reached his breaking point where he would beg Viktor to take him

"Because I like teasing you just as equally." He couldn't help how filled with lust his voice was or how he lapped around Yuuri's tight hole. His own body screaming with want but he ignored it

Yuuri bit his lower lip ignoring the sass that was welling on his tongue. Palms pressing into the mattress but they were weak a soft pant leaving him has he growled at the older males tone lost to the feeling of a wet tongue opening him up

He moaned with the taste of him. His tongue doing things to Yuuri that bed probably never felt before. Wanting nothing more than to bring him to the brink and back again. His lips managed to latch onto skin and suck as his tongue went to work once more.

Yuuri could feel the heat coiling in his skin a soft moan leaving him has he felt the bridge give. A small beg of Viktor's name falling from his lips mouth parting and licking his lower lip

He moaned lustfully as he help the begging tone in his name and knew that his love was ready. He just didn't know if he would keep them in this position. His tongue and mouth quickly removed as he Wiggles around behind his love. The blunt tip of the head pressing against tight muscles.

Yuuri bit his lower lip torso dipping down so his bottom pressed against the blunt head trying to take him over." Viktor please." Yuuri whined small movements of his hips back

He leaned forward, licking at the sweat that had formed on his lovers back as he slowly started to roll his hips, sliding in little by little. Viktor didn't know why but he wanted to make Yuuri beg for it, burn for it and howl his name with want.

Yuuri moved slowly waiting for Viktor to fully sink into him small whines leaving his mouth, when was the last time Viktor had him like this. Where Yuuri completely surrendered to the older male his muscles tense but lax at the same time

A low moan escaped his lips as he sank deep into his lovers core. His hands gripping tightly at Yuuri's hips before he slowly began to move himself. Hips snapping with a teasing pace as he kissed and licked up and down Yuuri's spine.

Yuuri didn't mind the marks beginning to litter his skin showing he belonged to Viktor mouth parted as he pressed his own body back against him." Vi..viktor fuck." Yuuri rarely swore only when they were like this did he manage to curse

He growled a low purr of his lovers name before he rolled to match Yuuri's rocks. "Mine." It was a possessive sound as he spoke. Skin and wet starting to slap together as the pace picked up.

"A..ah yours." He leaned up slightly the weight causing Viktor to push deeper inside of him a soft pant leaving his lips as he rocked faster." S..so big

He growled once again, a moaning groan escaping his lips before he began to focus on mirroring Yuuri's actions. Hips snapping lightly to the right and left to help find his sweet spot. Words of praise falling from his lips.

Prick pressing against a tight ball of nerves had Yuuri mewling Viktor's name his own movements picking up in pace has heat once more began to coil in his stomach.

"So fucking tight." His tone was a purr as he spoke as he continued to drill against his lover's backside. the tight burning coil was settling in his own stomach and he knew that it wouldn't be long. He wanted to be consumed by his lover.

Yuuri didn't mind the slow pace they seemed set at his muscles and body completely taken over by Viktor. Not even the small knock at the door seemed to shatter what they were doing. Yuuri leaning back until he was able to push his mouth against Viktor's asking for just a slightly faster pace to bring him to the edge

He chuckled softly as he heard his lover's words. The knock on the door being lost as he began to quicken his pace. Skin slapping tightly together as he wrapped his arm around his lover's waist, sliding his hands between his legs and wrapping his hand around Yuuri's cock. The knock on the door wasn't even in his thought process as he cried Yuuri's name

Yuuri bit his lower lip whimpering as he felt a strong palm wrapped around his prick. Muscles beginning to tighten and he couldn't take any more spilling against his lovers palm and the sheets he gave a loud whine

Oh that was... the muscles tightening around his cock as he felt his lover's orgasm ripple through his own body caused a loud moan to escape his lips. A few more sharp thrusts and he was slipping his own seed deep inside his lover's core. Limbs trembling and sweaty


End file.
